Total Drama: Redemption
by JustinDelisle25
Summary: 22 Contestants, 12 from Generation I, 5 from II and 5 from III, return in a new season. Note: This season is cannon to everything from Total Drama Island to Total Drama Presents: Ridonculous Race, every event afterwards, this will not be cannon to the show. My friend OtterPlay will be helping, go look at his work if you want to as well!
1. Episode 01 - We're Not Done Yet!

On a relaxing morning, Geoff and Bridgette sat together at the dinner table of their house. Bridgette took a sip out of her cup of juice and looked at Geoff smiling. "So, Geoff, any plans for today, it is Saturday, after all."

Geoff shook his head. "Nope, I've got nothing." he looked at the clock on the wall of the room. "Though, I've been hoping to run out for a short while today, I've got to spare sometime for that." he looked at his phone. "I was supposed to go surfing with Brody today, it's been a few weeks since we last went."

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, we're probably going to have to squeeze that in somewhere."

Geoff's phone began to ring.

"Oh, hold on, it's Brody!" he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello! Geoff's here."

Bridgette grabbed her glass again.

"Mhm, that so?"

She looked a bit worried.

"Oh...well thanks for the info." he hung up afterwards. "Brody can't go today. He's gotten injured."

"Crud..." she looked out the window. "It looked nice outside, too." she looked at him again. "Think we could still go?"

"Well sure we can, what stops us from doing this together?"

Bridgette's phone rang now.

She grabbed it and looked at the number. "Um...I don't think I know this number."

"Let's see who it is, pick 'er up!" He took a bite out of his bagel.

Bridgette answered the phone in fear. "Hi?"

"HEY BRIDGETTE!"

It was Chris McLean's voice through the phone.

"What the, um, Chris?"

Geoff looked surprised of the answer.

"Yours truly!" Chris replied.

"How did you get my phone number?" she asked.

"It's on the signup sheet back in Total Drama Island," he began. "I had to go back through a few files here and there, then I found yours so I decided to give a call."

She looked absolutely mad. "Look, Chris, what do you want?"

Chris coughed. "Well, what if I reminded you a little bit about something you like to call...Aftermath."

"The Aftermath?" she paused. "Yes, I remember that well and clear. What about it?"

"Well, I'm just tossing a message to you and Geoff that Total Drama is back in action!"

"What?" she gasped.

"Yep. We're not done yet!"

"That's...great news?"

"Yep, now get moving, lovers, we've got a show to run!"

Geoff looked at the screen. "Hey, since when were you guys here?"

The Camera Crew gasped. "OH SHOOT, THEY KNOW!" they ran out of the house.

Geoff nodded. "And that takes that out of the way." he leaned over. "What was the phone call about?"

"Uh, it was Chris, he said Total Drama is continuing, we're going back in Aftermath!"

"Nice!" he got up. "That fills up our day today, let's get going, we've got a show to air!"

Bridgette stood with pride. "Right!"

Within half an hour they were back at the studio where the Aftermath was hosted in Action and World Tour, and may it be known, it was PACKED.

Every contestant was there, the first groupement, the second groupement, the third groupement, everyone!

They were all doing their little things, Heather and Alejandro were kissing, Cody was trying to break free from Sierra's arms, Staci was talking to Leonard about her ancestors, Sam was playing videogames with Beardo watching making various sound effects, Eva was lifting dumbbells, and, well, it was a madhouse filled with emotion

Not for everyone, however.

Gwen stood leaned up against a wall, sighing.

Dawn walked up to her. "Hello there, Gwen, is it?"

Gwen didn't expect someone to talk to her, she didn't know what to say. "Huh? Um, yeah, it's me."

"You look lonely."

She looked at her palm. "I suppose."

"From what I see, something seems to be troubling you."

"Oh, I just don't want to be here." she kicked the floor lightly. "After the last few seasons, it's a shame to even be around the place."

Dawn looked at her and patted her shoulder. "It's alright, maybe try talking to some of the new faces around here?"

Rodney was watching them talk, smiling.

Gwen shrugged. "I think I'll avoid...him...though."

Scarlett was sitting down in embarrassment. She had gotten back to her old look from before she was trying to blow up Pahkitew Island and was back to looking innocent as before.

She went up and sat with her. "Hey there."

Scarlett looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Well, just wanted to say Hi, we never met before."

She shook hands with her "I'm Scarlett. I know you, Gwen."

"Yes, obviously I am known...I kinda wanted to start up a conversation with you and get to know you, you know?"

"Indeed. I just didn't think anyone wanted to talk with me, really, after Pahkitew Island...and all that."

"Yeah, no, I get it." she sighs. "I get that feeling so well."

She turned to face Gwen again. "I don't get what you did wrong, really."

"I guess it's all about the first breakup or something...I come to regret my choices now."

Scarlett pat her back. "We all make wrong choices, some are out of our own control and for our safety, when we don't know what to do next."

Gwen simply looked at the ground, and slightly smiled. "Tell you what, Scarlett, how about we start a friendship, what do you say?" she reached out her hand.

"Good proposition. I would be willing to accept." she shook hands with Gwen and nodded.

Elsewhere in that building, Sammy was standing against a wall, Amy stood in front of her. "Alright, clearly if this another season, I don't want YOU screwing my style over! We're going to need some rules. Rule number 1, don't give me an apple to intoxicate me!"

Sammy was looking up at the ceiling, stressed out. "Okay..."

"I DON'T HEAR YOU!" Amy shouted in her face.

"OKAY!" Sammy shouted back.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME SAMEY!"

"I told you to STOP calling me SAMEY!"

Amy held her up against the wall in rage. Sammy gulped. "Nobody will tell me how to live my life, ESPECIALLY not you!"

Sammy nodded in sadness. "Of course, Amy..."

Cody went to stand in between them. "Yo, what's the deal?"

Sammy opened her mouth for a moment, then Amy smirked. "I am sorry...Amy."

She smiled and nodded. "Next time you disrespect me like that, I am gonna tell momma." she walked away.

Sammy whispered to Cody. "Please don't tell this to the rest, she bullied me my whole life."

"Well, try standing up to her." Cody said. "Don't let your sister push you around, Samey!"

She looked down. "It's Sammy."

"Oh, uh, sorry SaMMy. I guess it's the confusion of your sibling."

"Finally...somebody gets it." she smiled.

Cody did finger guns to her and winked. "Worry not, Codster's got your back!" he stook his arm out. "Don't mind if I call you Sam?"

Sammy looked behind Cody, seeing Sam. "Isn't there some gamer guy here called Sam?"

Cody looked over, saw him and turned to Sammy again. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

At another corner of the room, Mike, Zoey and Cameron were standing in a group together, wondering what the large meeting was for.

Cameron said "I believe Chris will announce what's up soon enough, because why else would he have called everyone in here like that?"

Mike went in. "I think so too, but man, it's great to be all together again, huh?"

Zoey smiled, hugging Mike. "I'll be honest, I don't want to be in the next season, but Cameron, it's great to have met up with you again, it's been so long."

Cameron fixed his glasses. "Oh yeah, I'm glad this had become an opportunity." he looked around. "Let's see everyone else, I am certain there are some people we could talk to."

Zoey looked left and right. "Yeah, someone we never met yet."

Beardo was watching Sam playing on his 3DS, and Sam was strongly focused.

"3rd...2nd..." Sam opened his eyes wide. "Come on! Almost first!"

Beardo was just as pressured as he was. He was watching, making noises of a crowd cheering.

"FIRST!"

Beardo shouted victory sounds to encourage Sam.

"You're cool, Beardo, you know that?" he didn't look at him, but he tilted his head towards him.

Beardo nodded.

"And it looks like I am once again victorious! First place once more!"

Trent sat down in a seat not too far away, playing his guitar, lonely. He saw Gwen talking to Scarlett at the other side of the room, and he looked up. "Oh, where'd I ever go wrong?" he wondered. He then went back to playing.

Harold popped up behind him. "Yo, Trent!"

He got shocked, then jumped a bit. "Oh, hey, Harold!"

"What are you doing, brother?"

"Just..." he looked at his guitar. "Practicing a song, want to hear it?"

"Hm, sure."

He nodded and played a note.

"I'll stop you right there." he arranged his hair.

"What?"

"Okay, keep going."

Trent, confused, played again.

Tyler walked up with Lindsay. "Hey, Trent! I can't remember last time we talked. What's up?"

Trent looked at Tyler and Lindsay and smiled. "Hey guys. It has really been a while since we've been."

Lindsay looked at them, hesitant. "Who are you two again?"

Harold grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you remember me! Us two, we were the fan favorites of Total Drama Action!"

"Uh...yeah, Howard?"

He shook his head. "Close enough, it's actually Harold."

"Oh yeaaaah, I remember you!" she looked at Trent. "And you always play the guitar, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Trent answered. "What can I say, it's my favorite hobby. There's nothing I like better."

Lindsay nodded. "Well, I'm glad we're back in a group."

Beth watched from the chair behind Trent, smiling. "Hey, Lindsayyyy!"

She looked at Beth and smiled. "Beth!" she gave her a hug.

"Nice! You remembered me! How's life been treating you guys?"

Tyler jumped in. "Life has been treating me pretty terribly, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm still in one piece!'

Beth laughed a bit. "That's a good motto!"

Trent began to feel claustrophobic with the amount of people around. "Guys, wouldn't mind...um...spacing down a bit, it's getting a bit hot."

A few people backed a little.

"Sure, sorry Trent." Beth looked at his guitar. "So how are you?"

He looked at Beth and smiled as hard as possible. "I've been great! And heck, the fact that there's a meeting among everyone makes me pretty glad! Who have you talked to?"

"Oh, I actually just showed up, I ran into Cody not to long ago." Beth looked around. "I forgot where he went."

Ezekiel ran into the doorway, and as you expected it, a zombie. Dave was about to enter and he got a shock when he saw him.

"Woah, what the heck are you?" Dave asked in shock.

Ezekiel rushed ahead before Dave, making him trip.

From the inside of the room, you could hear Shawn screaming. "ZOMBIE! AHHH!" Dave looked in, Shawn was recklessly running around and Ezekiel just stood there.

Jasmine was trying to calm him down. "Shawn, calm down, it's just Ezekiel!"

Shawn got up on a chair. "GET BACK!"

Ezekiel jumped at him and Jasmine grabbed him and dragged him away. "That's enough!" she threw him out the window.

Dave watched the scene happen and got back up.

Leshawna got to Dave, then helped him up. "You alright, there, little guy?"

"Me?" Dave asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, welcome to the club, partner, I'm Leshawna, but you probably knew that already." she pushed open the door. "Come on, let's go join the rest."

Back in the room, Sky saw Dave walk in and she got a bit worried. "Dangit, Dave's here?" she hid under a chair.

Dave looked around, yet he couldn't see her, he looked at everyone around the room and saw B. "Oh, hey there!"

B was in front of him, facing the other way. He grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So, who are you again?"

He was as silent as ever, his reply was a disappointing facial expression.

"Oh yeah, you're the silent genius, B?"

He nodded.

"Well great! I'm Dave, ofcourse."

Sky was still hiding under the chair, then got surprised by Anne-Maria.

"Hey, girl." she told her.

"WHAT?!" Sky jumped. "Oh, it's you?"

"Anne-Maria, yes. Whata ya hiding for?"

She sighed. "Well, Anne-Maria, I'm hiding from Dave."

"Whya hidin' from 'im?" she wondered. "There's no reason to hide ya' face for."

"After what happened back on Pahkitew Island...I never want to show my face to him again."

Anne-Maria shook Sky. "Pull yaself togetha', Sky, don't hide just fo' dat."

Sky nodded. "I know I shouldn't, but what else can I do?"

"Apologize!" she said. "It's usually the best choice in some cases. I know it's odd comin' from meh', but let that slide in."

Sky peeked out of her chair, Dave was having a nice conversation with B. "Well, he looks like he's keeping Dave busy."

Anne-Maria got out with her. "Ya' still love 'im, don't ya'?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." she confessed.

Moments later, Owen walked in. "HEEEEEY EVERYONE!"

People looked over and saw Owen.

Dave fell on the ground. "Woah!"

Owen saw Dave, he scared him to the floor. "Oops," he helped him up. "sorry, didn't see you there."

Gwen walked to Owen with Scarlett. "Hey there, big buddy."

Owen hugger her. "Nice to see you again!"

Mike walked over to Owen. "The original winner of Total Drama Island, Owen! How are you?"

They did a "brofist" and Owen stood proud. "Not much, Mike. I've been great lately!"

Zoey looked over at them. "So you know Owen well, Mike?"

"Heck yeah! We met up once before, maybe a month or two ago." he elbowed him. "It was a surprise meeting, didn't expect to run into him, really. It's great!"

Cameron shook hands with Owen. "Nice to meet you, Owen!"

Owen gave him his usual handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Cameron! Great, in fact!"

Anne-Maria looked around. "So where's Chris? Almost all of us are here, right?"

Noah walked in, being pushed in by Chef Hatchet. "Not me, atleast not before you mentioned it."

Anne-Maria looked at Noah. "Oh, well mkay then."

Chris walked in along with Geoff and Bridgette.

Brigette smiled. "Hey, everyone!"

The room turned to Bridgette, Geoff and Chris and everyone went silent to listen.

Chris lifted a finger. "WELL, guys, you're all wondering why you are here, are you?"

Everyone nodded.

"WELL, I'm going to start up by saying...it's been a while we've all been on air, it's been far too long. Today I'm here to announce we're starting a NEW season of Total Drama."

Dave looked over, bored.

"Now, you're a group of 51, so guess what! I'm getting 22 of you for this season!" he took out a bunch of letters. "Look at what you see beneath you! I brought in 51 different letters, 22 having a message 'Welcome to the competition', and the 29 others are written 'Too bad.'."

Gwen went ahead and said "Wouldn't 'Too bad' be for getting into the competition and the other should be 'You're safe'?"

"Now now, Gwen, I'm not that bad."

Everyone stared at him in disappointment.

"Okaaaay, maybe a little. Point is, if you're in, you're in! Now, one by one, you're going to-"

Seconds later, all of the letters were gone.

"Or...just...kinda...take them all."

Heather opened her letter. "Yes, a second chance for a million good ones!" her letter was written 'Too bad'. "WHAT?! TOO BAD!?"

Gwen got a 'Too bad' as well. "Well THANK goodness."

Izzy opened hers and got a 'Welcome to the competition.' "Ouuu, looks like Izzy's back in business!"

Noah got a 'Welcome in the competition' "Oh good, just another letter of torture I never needed."

Owen opened his and got a 'Too bad'. "Awww, what?"

"Hey, Chris, can I switch with Owen?"

"Noooo switches!"

Noah looked at Owen and pat his arm. "Sorry, bud, I didn't get what I wanted, neither."

Owen hugged him, sad.

"Yeah!" Trent looked at his letter. "I'm in!"

Justin got a 'Welcome to the competition' as well. "Yes! I'm in it! Thaaaank goodness."

"Did everyone open their's?

Max looked mad. "How dares this evil creation tell me I'M NOT IN!" he threw the letter at the ground. "I demand a refund!"

Chris shook his head. "Noooooo refunds!"

"Curses!" he stomped on the letter multiple times. "These letters are purely demonic!" he ran away. "I'll get you next time!" aaaand he ran into a wall.

"Now, everyone with a good card, come stand over here, beside me!" Chris lifted a hand. "You'll be in the new season starting today!"

Mike looked at Cameron and Zoey. "Well, guys, it looks like I'm in."

"Neither of us are." Zoey sighed. "You'll be all alone, Mike."

"Do you think you'll be fine, Mike, this is the first time on the show without us!" Cameron added.

"Don't worry, Cameron, I'll handle myself just fine. Besides, how bad can it be?"

Zoey leaned closer to both of them, looking at Mike. "And make sure you-know-who doesn't come out to play with everyone roughly."

"Mal shouldn't be able to unleash himself right now, he's locked up behind a powerful sealed cage in my mind. If he finds a way to pull my strings, I'll get someone before to befriend!" he walked off. "See ya'!"

Zoey waved, smiled, then frowned.

"Don't worry Zoey, he said he'll be fine, besides, he Mike, purely Mike, well, atleast for now!"

Zoey nodded and lightly smiled. "You're right, I believe in him!"

Justin walked over to Chris, holding his mirror, observing himself in it.

Jasmine looked at Shawn, sighed, then turned away. "So, I guess we part for now?"

Shawn smiled and held her hand. "Don't worry, Jasmine, I will be watching from back home. I hope you make if far!"

"I did make it 4th last time." she smiled. "I'll try to win an extra million for us!"

"You go, girl!" Shawn pat her back. "I'll be cheering you on!"

She giggled. "Thanks, Shawn!"

Sammy made her way to Chris, but then got shoved by Amy. Jasmine witnessed it, as she was following then to Chris as well.

She held Amy back. "You stop that!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Amy tried to break free from Jasmine's grasp.

Trent got up, slowly, holding his guitar. He placed it down in his holder, then grabbed it up. "So, we're pretty much all going?"

Trent smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm back in, baby, and I'm winning!"

Lindsay sighed. "I'm not in."

Tyler looked at her. "Lindsay, you aren't in?"

Lindsay revealed her letter, being written 'Too bad' on it.

"Shoot..." Tyler held her hand for a slight moment. "I'll be sure to try and win this for us.

"Or maybe you'll end in 7th." Beth smiled. "Either way, it'll be much more progress!"

Tyler looked at her in disappointment.

Harold stood up with pride. "It's my second chance to rise up and shine! I'll show them the real Harold they want is still there, not dead, and his break is over! TONIGHT, WE SHALL RISE AND MAKE A NEW REVOLUTION!"

Eva smacked him across the back of the head. "Quit it, nerd, I'm not going to have you commencing this kind of problem, now just hurry up, will ya'?"

"Eva is in?" Beth looked, worried.

"You bet I am!" she crossed her arms. "And it's about time!"

Cody looked at the rest. "We should be worried, right?"

Everyone nods.

Katie and Sadie smiled at each other. "WE'RE BOTH IN!?"

Katie hugged her. "Oh, my, god, this is like, the best thing...EVER!"

"Yeah, totally! Maybe we will actually win this time."

"So true, so true!"

Noah arrived to Chris, disappointed. "You're seriously gonna do this to me? After my long run in World Tour, don't you think you've done just about enough?"

He looked at him, took out a calculator and did a bit of math. "According to my calculations, I've done about too much, but that's what I'm here for."

"You know I could easily repel it and call it a day, like I never got this message."

"Nope, you can't."

"Well joy to the world." he went down on his knees. "Just the kind of weekend I needed, more and more torture!"

DJ started to walk up, holding his letter written 'Welcome to the competition'. "Mama, I won't let you down...not this time or ever again!"

Anne-Maria walked with him. "Quit stalking and get to Chris already, don't want to have you slowing the show down.

DJ looked at Chris. "Sure thing." he inserted the letter in his pocket and walked on.

Ella opened her mouth for a split second.

Izzy ran beside her and towards Chris.

She looked at Izzy. "Gosh, she looks very wild." and then she followed towards Chris. "I'm glad to be back in, it makes me want to sing!"

Heather was standing there, somewhere in the middle of the room, she looked at her with a serious face and said. "Please don't..."

Ella then just walked across to Chris.

B was making his way Chris, suddenly, he confronted with Dawn.

Dawn pokes him on the shoulder, he turns to her, notice it's her and smiles, happy to see her.

"So B, you're in, too?"

B nodded.

Dawn smiled. "Good, I'm sorry how it ended up last season, I believe you and I could make great best friends, wouldn't you say?"

B looked down for a bit, then looked at her with an honest smile and did a thumbs up to her.

"Great! I'm glad to know so. I could help us quite a lot, and I know it can indeed benefit you later on."

B smiled and rubbed her head. He walked on with Dawn.

Brick nervously walked up to the group. Jasmine gave him a party on the shoulder, he stood a bit taller then marched on.

Beardo also walked with them, he did a prepared sound effect with his mouth and stood up tall, then walked like a soldier to join the rest.

Everyone started at Beardo with a confused and irritated face. Beardo's next seconds of reaction were this; he rearranged his hair, his beard, he stretched his arms, played with his fingers, shut his eyes, opened his hand and said. "Sorry."

"Now, I believe this is all 22 of you!" Chris said, looking among the group.

Noah looked back. "Shamefully, looks like it."

Sammy looked at her sister, really unhappy, she thought to herself, "Why did we both have to go? Why not just me?"

Cody looked at Sierra in the back, and let me tell you, she was crying. She was so sad it was unbelievable, she could hardly breath. "I'LL MISS YOU CODYKINS!" she shouted at the top of his longues.

He shrugged a bit, then looked at Chris. "So is there anyway to motivate you to get us out of here as quickly as possible?"

"Nahhhh, I'll keep it sloooow and steady, we've got plenty of time to spare!"

Cody sighed. "Oh, alright."

Chris looked at them all. "This is the 6th Total Drama Season!"

"6th?" Amy looked confused. "I thought last one was the 6th?"

"Ridonculous Race was the 7th, guys." Cody said.

"No, no, guys, you got it all wrong, Ridonculous Race was a spin-off, NOT a Total Drama Season." Noah clarified.

"Wasn't All-Stars and Pahkitew Island ALL Season 5?" Mike asked.

"I was certain it was!" Sammy replied. "Last I remembered, they were all stuffed into one big season."

"But-" Cody came back. "I thought They were seperate and Ridonculous Race was not a spin off."

Chris looked irritated by everyone. "SILENCE! PLEASE!" he rubbed his head. "You're all giving me a headache. Clarification, All-Stars and Pahkitew were Season 5, Ridonculous Race is a spin-off!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh"

"Now, can we get back to the program, here? Since we're back to a cast of over 20 people, there will now be 26 Episodes AND certain reward challenges again."

Everyone cheered.

"Since Wawanakwa and Pahkitew Island are no longer available for reasons that won't be dug into, we're going to have to find a new placement."

Chef Hatchet walked in. "Hey, Chris, am I late?"

"Yes, Chef, you're very late, in fact."

"Dangit!"

Beth raised her hand. "Chriiis!"

"Yes, Beth?"

"Since I missed out on World Tour, will this be a second one?"

"No, it won't be a Total Drama World Tour 2. Ridonculous Race sorta covered that up."

Cody smiled. "How about a second Total Drama Action? Noah, Tyler and I missed out on it and want a second one!"

"No Total Drama Action 2."

"Awww..."

"This season might be a little more fun for you guys, it's rather like Island." Chris looked down. "I was told I torture you people too much, so in that condition, I was prepared to give something very fancy to the winners, again."

"How about the people who lose?" Anne-Maria asked.

"That is all to find out later!"

Noah said "I'd actually rather know what I am going in NOW rather than later."

"Sucks to be you, then, Noah!"

Noah crossed his arms. "Rather be disappointed by you than surprised."

"Good." Chris looked at everyone else. "Any other objections?"

"Still don't want to be here!" Noah added. "I still want to leave."

"Well it's a shame!" Chris answered.

Mike looked down. "I don't exactly want to, neither."

"I'm sure you don't but that won't change anything."

"So, when do we start?" DJ asked a bit impatiently. "I rather get this over with now than never."

"Certainly, DJ." Chris opens the doors behind him. "Meet me outside, campers, make sure you're all packed and ready."

In a group, they all started to advance.

"Hold up, McLean!" Duncan's voice shouted from the center.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"While they're out there, what are we supposed to do?"

"You guys resume your normal lives, simple!"

Sam waves at Beardo. "I'm gonna miss him."

Shawn pat his back. "Don't worry, Sam. Maybe we should keep ourselves company while they're gone, huh?"

Sam looked around. "That reminds me, where's Dakota?"

Courtney sat down on a chair in the crowd. "It isn't fair, why do THEY get to go and WE don't?"

Dave saw Sky suddenly after the crowd cleared up, then shivered. Sky also did a bit.

Zoey looked at Cameron. "I hope Mike will be fine on his own."

"Stop worrying," he answered in a calm tone. "he said he'll be fine, he will be."

Owen looked very sad. Gwen went and pat him on the back.

"Owen, it's alright. You got to be in four seasons after all."

"I know, Gwen, I just...it feels downing to not be in again, you know?"

"I get that." she looked down.

Sierra cried a little on a chair. "Ohhhh Codyyyyyy!" she sobbed.

"I remember-" Staci approached her. "My great great great great great great grandfather invented sobbing!"

"Could you not?" Sierra said, in the lowest, depressing tone.

Topher looked at Geoff and Bridgette. "So this is how it feels?"

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"This is how it feels to be a reject, how it feels to be a thrown away competitor, how it feels to be one of those people Chris won't let in another season?"

Geoff pat his back. "Shame to be you, but it's got it's perks, you know?"

"Yeah, I know that." he went to see Sierra. "Mind if I sit here and sob with you?"

Sierra looked at him, awkwardly with tears in her eyes. "Sure?"

"Very well." he fell to his knees and sobbed thrice as hard as Sierra ever did.

Bridgette looked at Geoff immediately. "Think we should...get their attention?"

Geoff nodded. "Sure we can!" he rung a bell and everyone turned to him. "Okaaaaaay, people!" Geoff sat down on a chair in front of everyone. "Now, we're gathered here today for a special reason!" he looked at everyone. "Weather in the competition or not, we can still change everything!"

Bridgette smiled at him. "That's right! We're all in the Aftermath now, so as a group of 29-" she looked at Dakota and Ezekiel. "-you two count, too."

They both cheered.

"All of us can still do good for them and help in challenges, no matter what."

"How do we do that?" Sky asked.

"Simple! From here, we can have Aftermath episodes, and every single one of them could have an influence on the next Total Drama Episode! Perhaps, sending gifts or...certain things, maybe even a 'Hello' call or something to let them know you care for them."

Zoey smiled. "That, I like."

"That's about all there is for now. The rest will be left for later on an actual Aftermath episode. I hope you'll be there to join us!" Geoff got up off his chair. "Therefore, later!"

Bridgette smiled and waved, then got up with Geoff.

Gwen looked at Scarlett. "So it'll be." she shook hands. "See you then."

Topher looked up and got a light bulb. "I know what to do!"

"All I can do is cheer Cody on." Sierra looked down. "I guess I'll do that." she grabbed her phone. "Gotta text everyone and tell them."

Courtney crossed her arms, Duncan passed right behind her, she chose to ignore, once he passed by, she looked at him really sad.

Geoff popped his head out of a room. "Also, we forgot to mention something, guys!"

Everyone looked at him.

"To add the show, there's a room on the right, like a confessional. Try it out if you want!"

~Gwen Confessional~

"I wished things were like back in Season 1, really. Everything seemed to have gotten overboard since Season 2, the better times are back then...for me atleast."

~Scott Confessional~

"I wanted to be back on the show. Was 4th AND 3rd not good enough? For pete's sake Chris! The second Fang is no longer a matter, that is when I'm not allowed back on the show. This was all arranged, I swear!"

~Lindsay Confessional~

"Good luck Tyler! You too Corey!" she took a brief pause. "Oh wait, it was Cody, right?"

~Duncan Confessional~

"I'll be honest, I kinda feel relieved I got a break. But the thing is they only let me out of jail for today BECAUSE of that meeting, they said I had to go back right after. Do I really HAVE to go? It's an awful...cold place." he hugged his legs nervously. "And my roommate is freaking creepy, if you'd see that guy, you'd know what I mean!"

~Lightning Confessional~

"How dare Chris not let Lightning compete again, I was the Sha-Best of the gang, I should get my revenge! I lost to Cameron!" he punched his hands together. "If I could go back to Season 4, in the finale, I'd totally kick his butt. I got much stronger than before, it's not fair!"

~Courtney Confessional~

"It's difficult the way things have turned out. After voting myself off in All-Stars, it almost feels like it should've been all fixed, but...it isn't. I really want to be a friend of Gwen's, but she'll never want to anymore for what I've done. I'm such a fool to have thought it would've worked." she paused. "Maybe there's a way." she gets up out off the seat and gets out of the confessional as the lights turn off and the scene goes dark.

 _ **Contestants:**_

 _ **Amy**_

 _ **Anne-Maria**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **Beardo**_

 _ **Beth**_

 _ **Brick**_

 _ **Cody**_

 _ **Dawn**_

 _ **DJ**_

 _ **Ella**_

 _ **Eva**_

 _ **Harold**_

 _ **Izzy**_

 _ **Jasmine**_

 _ **Justin**_

 _ **Katie**_

 _ **Mike**_

 _ **Noah**_

 _ **Sadie**_

 _ **Sammy/Samey (whichever you prefer to call her)**_

 _ **Trent**_

 _ **Tyler**_


	2. Episode 02 - To Island Somewhere

The Episode starts off, the campers are in a bus, on the way to their location.

The contestants sat in groups of 2, with 11 seats for everyone

DJ sat with Brick, Sammy sat with Trent, Eva sat with Mike, Izzy sat with Ella, Cody sat with Dawn, Anne-Maria sat with Justin, Sadie sat with Katie, Amy sat with B, Beth sat with Jasmine, Harold sat with Noah and Tyler sat with Beardo. Chef drove the bus and Chris stood up beside Chef.

"And here we are! 5 people from Casts 2 and 3 and 12 from the first. Now, why don't you try socializing with your new partners."

Sammy looked at Trent. "Hey, um, thanks for sitting with me so my sister doesn't sit here."

"Hey, no biggie, after all, it's nice to talk to some new people around here." he smiled.

Sammy smiled right back.

Anne-Maria looked a bit confused about talking with Justin. "So you're that guy from the first season...the one who flirted with everyone, huh?"

"What? Um...well yes."

Anne-Marie looked a big disappointed. "Alright, I just wished Vito were here, much better than you."

Justin looked offended. "What do you MEAN? He's simply a personality of Mike's, no more, no less."

Mike, from a bit in front of them, looked at Eva. "I can't believe Anne-Maria is still after Vito, can you?"

Eva looked at Mike with a mean look.

"Riiight, so how's your life?" Mike smiled.

"Talk to me and again and you'll be the first reject of the season."

Mike shrugged.

Beth looked at Jasmine curiously. "You're um...really tall, you know?"

"Uh, why yes, I am." Jasmine looked at her.

"How do you do that?"

"I just...do my things, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess."

DJ talked with Brick a little. "What kind of things do you do?"

"Time of training for the army," Brick answered, "the more training the better I become. Besides, I was getting ready for Jo, again, since I was certain she'd try to come after me." he looked down. "Now with the old and new people in the season, Jo stood no chance to be in the season, so this training was meant for my victory this time!"

"That's great, but I just wanna go out and help all the animals out there."

"That..." Brick stopped, "could also do."

Dawn and Cody sat without much being said, then Dawn looked at Cody a little, then back ahead.

"Yes, Dawn?" Cody eventually said.

Dawn was a bit surprised. "What? Uh, oh, I was just observing your...aura." she looked at him a small second. "It says a lot. You're very relieved to have gotten away for now, have you?"

"Yeah, I'm, how'd you know?"

"Shh, I'm psychic, remember."

"Got it." Cody smiled. "So you can tell pretty much everything about everyone?"

"Yes, that is what I've been gifted with."

Cody stopped a moment. "You know, with the way you talk, you could be a poet."

"What?"

"What?"

Cody looked awkwardly at the ground and Dawn looked up. They both giggled a bit.

"No, really." Cody admitted.

Mike rose from his seat a bit. "Um, Chris, I have a question!"

"What's that, Mike?"

"The letter had names on them, why did you put mine with a Welcome Letter?"

Chris didn't answer, he just stared at him.

Chef coughed fakely.

Chris looked at Chef. "You weren't supposed to put names on them, Chef!"

"I thought you told me to after you said names."

Chris looked disappointed.

Anne-Maria stood up. "So you put us all in name to name."

"Get this, campers, it was supposed to be a random season, I guess SOMEONE threw letters in with certain names." he looked at Chef.

"It was accidental, but admit, this cast is pretty sweet!" Chef answered.

Mike sat down, so did Anne-Maria.

Chef stopped the bus. "Well, we're here, guys!"

They all got out of the bus, then walked over to see they're all in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Katie got out of the bus. "Excuse me, where are we? I don't think I know this place at all."

Saide walked out of the bus, hugging her. "Yeah, I don't know this either."

Cody followed. "I think we're in the middle of nowhere, really."

Chris and Chef walked out the bus as then, every contestant individually came out the bus.

"You may be wondering where this is?" Chris explained. "And as Katie said, it's the middle of nowhere."

"Oh my gosh, Chris, why are you doing this?" Katie shouted at him.

"Relax, Katie. This is simply part of the first challenge. However, I'm going to need to divide you into groups before we get this show on the road.

Ella looked at DJ. "We get split into teams immediately, well then."

Chris grabbed a notepad. "Alright, Chef, do the honors!"

Chef chuckled. "On Team A, we have...Izzy!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Jasmine!"

She nodded.

"Trent!"

Trent looked over and smiled.

"Tyler!"

"Yeaaaaahhhh!" he put his fist in the air.

"Noah!"

"Okay, cool." he rolled his eyes.

"Justin!"

He was looking at himself into the mirror. He gets poked by Beth. "Huh? What, who said that?"

Beth pointed to Chef.

"Oh, I'm on team A?" he rushed over.

"Mike!"

He walked over to Chef.

"Anne-Maria!"

"What!?" she walked over. "I mean...cool, sure, no prablem!"

"Brick!"

He marched over to his team.

"Eva!"

Eva smirked. "Alrighto, not bad."

Chef looked at the notepad. "Okay, and the last member on the team iiiiis..."

Everyone looked at Chef in disappointment.

Dawn spoke. "Excuse me, Chef, we are waiting for the last member for Team A!"

"Shhh, I'm building up drama!"

"Ah yes, we are all feeling the pressure, aren't we?" she replied sarcastically.

"Katie!"

Katie and Sadie shouted. "What!?"

Chris nodded. "That's right. You heard it right, Katie! Stand right here with your team!"

"You can't let me be without Saide! I'll be...like...so lonely!"

"Yeah, totally lonely, all alone, without anyone, left in eternal sadness for...like...ever."

Amy walked up to them. "Okaaaay, girls, break it up! You were both assigned teams, just get to it!"

Katie slowly walked forth. "This is totally not fair!"

Sammy gulped.

Amy walked back to Sammy. "There, got this all under control. They're all going to finally get over it, just you watch."

"Actually, it doesn't seem like-"

"Shut up, Samey, it's obviously a great solution, you've got nothing to say on that!"

"Yeah, maybe so..."

Jasmine looked at Sammy, sighing.

Sammy nodded and smiled.

"As for the rest of you, you're all on Team B!"

They all walked over to the other side of Chef.

"Take it away from here, Chris McLean!"

Chris coughed. "Now, from this moment on, Team A will be known as...the Bladed Beavers!"

"Hold up, Bladed Beavers? That's actually not bad." Trent said. "I like the title."

"As for Team B, you will be...the Mystical Mooses."

"Mystical Mooses, huh? I'm really loving that title!" Cody said.

"Great to know!" Chris nodded. "And sooo, both teams will need to make their own way to the Island."

"Hold up...make it there OURSELVES?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Chris replied. "By that, I mean without me, because I'm going to be at the Island already."

Noah laughed. "You know, we could always just leave, right?" he looked back and the bus is gone. "Well, anyone know how to build a raft or something?"

"That's the spirit Noah! Let's get to it, eh!?" Chris got on a speed boat.

Ella walked to the edge before the lake. "WAIT, CHRIS!? How do we know where the Island is!?"

"Figure it out!" he answered.

"That doesn't seem so fair." Trent looked over. "With all our bags, building a raft will be practically pointless! Because it needs to be able to carry all of us AND our things!"

Mike looked at a bunch of big logs on the side. "Guys, I think we use these things!"

"Brilliant! We can make them!" Brick rushed over. "Alright, guys, let's take these and bring them over with us!" he grabbed one rather quickly, then brought it over to his team without breaking a sweat.

Tyler tried to grab one. "Nrrgh, come on!" he flew back a little bit, failing to drag it. "Arck, crud!"

Jasmine started dragging one over with the team. "How many should we bring?"

Eva took one right away and walked towards the others.

"I don't know," Mike started. "But looking at how large they are, about 15 will do."

"That's a possibility." Jasmine brought one log with the others.

As for the other team, it was going okay, but still not as good as it is for the other team

"Amy!" Sammy looked at her. "Help me drag this log with the rest."

Amy simply stood there, relaxing, watching her sister suffer.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who asked you to bring it to the others. Why should I help you?"

"Grrrr, Amy!"

"Samey!"

"Stop!"

Beth looked at Sammy. "Enough chit chatting, bring the log to the team, already!"

Amy smirked.

"Yeah...okay. But I'm going to need help, it's pretty heavy."

Beth looked at Amy. "Maybe you could help, you look like you're free!"

Amy looked a bit surprised. "What? I'm actually trying to motivate...uh...Beardo..." she looked at Beardo. "You can do it, boy! Come on! Show us what you can do!"

Beardo did a heroic sound effect, gained a large boost of power and speed, then rushed the log over with the rest, and then did the Mario Bros. level victory theme.

"See?" Amy said. "It's working like a charm!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can help her then." she grabbed the other side of the log.

"Thanks, Beth."

"No problem, Samey!"

She shrugged, then smiled a bit.

"I'd say it's about good." Harold said. "Now that we've got all the support power we need, we should advance directly to victory!"

DJ brought a log and placed it with the rest, then smiled.

Ella smiled. "Wonderful, this should do! Next we need something to stick them together!"

Dawn grabbed vines from the trees. "This seems to be our best bet. Maybe we should give it a try."

Cody grabbed more of them. "Yeah, I agree with Dawn!" he went to her. "But next we need is some sort of sail."

Dawn looked over. "That's right, Chris went the way the wind was blowing, logically, it would mean we need a sail to travel more efficiently! Great thinking Cody!"

"Where would we find a sail?" DJ asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

B left and went into the trees somewhere, Dawn looked at B.

"Hmmm...I'm going to see what B's up to." she looked at her teammates. "You guys fix up the raft!" she rushed off into the trees.

Cody went over. "Hey, wouldn't mind if I follow you, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded in agreement, then they both followed B.

Back with the Bladed Beavers, they finished bringing the logs together.

Izzy looked at them. "Great, so we're done bringing all the logs we need to build a raft and we've finally set them down in a raft-like position. Now what?"

Trent looked at Izzy. "We need to tie them together somehow. Anyone can find rope somewhere?"

Eva went into the trees. "Maybe there's some over here or something, don't know."

Noah looked at his team. "More importantly, we need a sail! Where in the world will we find one of those?"

"Why would we need one?" Trent asked. "Most rafts don't have any sails."

"Didn't you see Chris leave? He was heading the direction of the wind! If we build a sail, we can actually follow a lot quicker. Plus, how will our raft move, with paddles? It's take too much effort and time to do that." he looked at the rest of them. "So, anyone have an objection?"

Nobody said a word.

"Well good! I've actually come to have a great idea!" he walked to Katie.

Katie stared at him. "What do you want, Noah?"

"Can you go on Google and search how to build a sail?

Katie looked awkwardly. "There's no internet here."

"Oh yeah, right, dangit!" he walked off.

A ding noise could be heard from Katie's phone.

"Ouuu, I got a Facebook notification!"

"Katie, seriously!? We're in the middle of a challenge and-wait, Facebook?"

"Um...no? I meant...a game app of mine."

"Katie!"

"Okay, I have Data to have internet access anywhere I go."

"Then look up how to build a sail with natural objects! We need that right now!"

"Why should I help you guys! There's no point without Sadie!"

"There's a good point. If we don't, we're going to lose and you'll be out!"

Jasmine stepped in. "Noah, let me handle this one, please."

Noah looked at Jasmine. "Uhm...sure thing, why not?" he walked off. "Good luck with this one, if you even make a bit of change in her attitude, then let me know."

Jasmine grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Katie, what is troubling you?"

"I miss Sadie, wahhhhh!" she cried a little.

"Calm down for a little moment, Katie. Relax."

"How can I relax if the only person who cares about me is against me!"

"That's the problem, Katie. You're too dependent on Sadie. If I were you, I would use that sadness to fuel yourself up, make yourself a little flame and burn that problem down, then try to do this yourself as good as you can! It's what your whole team wants, it's also what we need, it's what's best for you!"

"You think I can? But I don't want Sadie to be mad, she's my BFFFL!"

"I see how it's a problem, you can't let it be a problem, though."

"How don't I?"

"Try what I said, stabilize yourself and ignite your problem, you're not even going to know what you're doing by the time you succeeded. Give it a try once, see where it takes you."

"I could try...once." she got up, then grabbed her phone and went to Google. "Okay, let's see how to build that sail!"

Noah's gums drop down to the ground and broke a hole through the ground.

"Thank me later, Noah." she walked over to the rest of her team.

Noah looked at Jasmine, still shocked.

"Oh, what's that, you want to thank me now?" she leans over. "I'm listening."

"That was just sheer luck. It won't always work."

Dawn and Cody followed to where B was headed. B grabbed a few objects and got a pat on the back. He turned around and saw Dawn there, looking right at him.

"What are you doing out here? You found something?"

B thought for a moment, then grabbed a stick and drew into the sand on the ground.

"Why, that is an odd object you drew there, is it a boat?" Cody said.

B waved to them.

"We're looking at it from the wrong side, I think." Dawn answered, looking at it from B's angle. "Ohhhh, it's a sail!"

B grabbed a huge leaf, a vine and a stick, then pointed at the drawing and at the drawing, then at the objects he picked up.

"That's brilliant B! Making a sail out of these objects is our best bet. Come on, let's go back to the team."

Cody smiled. "Alright!"

The three high-fived together.

Once they got back, the raft was all set and tied together.

Dawn looked at it. "It looks great guys! And guess what! B had already taken action! Now we've got everything we need to make a sail!"

"Yes!" Harold whispered. "Now we can move forth to victory!"

"Yes, Harold, now we can move forth to victory." Dawn answered. "So all we need is to make the sail and hope it's functional, then we are already steps ahead of the other team!"

B started looking at all the things he brought back.

"Woah, that's one big leaf!" Beth exclaimed. "Where'd you get that?"

B pointed to the tiny forest where he, Dawn and Cody came back from.

"Sweet! That's so cool!"

Eva looked around her, seeing vines. "Hm, this is fairly fine." she walked around and grabbed a bunch of them. "It's all we've got. Guess it'll have to do." she walked back.

Mike looked at Katie's phone with Noah. "So there isn't much info on that, guess we're on our own."

"Sadly. So anybody have a slight clue what to do?" Noah looked at both of them.

"There should be some object we can use as a sail around here. Something really floatable and light." Mike felt something fall on his head. "Woah, hey, a leaf!"

"That's way too small!" Katie answered.

"But, what if we can group up so many leaves, it'll be enough to make a sail!"

"I am kicking that idea, but I'm too lazy to take time to do that."

"Maybe a bigger leaf could work."

"We'd need a leaf the size of a contestant or some-OH MY GOSH!"

Mike looked confused at Noah who was paused, then looked to where Noah looked. "Oh gosh! The other team is already escaping! And they have a leaf sail!"

"Quick, Mike, Katie, let's get to their forest, we could find a leaf like they have and we can catch up in time!"

Mike got up and ran off. "Let's do this!"

Everyone high-fived B.

"That's great! We're already on our way and the other team hasn't even left yet!" Harold smiled. "All thanks to my great motivational skills!"

"Yeah, sure." Ella looked at him. "So now that we're in the lead, we can actually win this challenge! This requires for a celebration later!"

Beardo played the victory theme from Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Say, you're good at doing sound effects." Cody told him.

He laughed. "Thanks, Cody."

"No problem, though you should talk more."

"Hm...I could, but I think staying mysterious about my thoughts is a bit better!"

A thunder sound can be heard.

"Oh, please, not now!" Ella looked at the sky, and it started to rain.

Amy looked really mad. "Urck! It's RAINING!? You better have packed my coat, Samey!"

"Um...I didn't expect we would've needed them."

"Shame on you!"

Sadie sat alone at the edge of the raft with nobody else.

"Sadie," Harold started. "You can't sit there forever. Look at all the people around you!"

"It doesn't matter, Katie isn't here, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can, Sadie, it's just a matter of trying."

"Trying is pointless without your BFFFL."

"What does that even stand for again?"

"You wouldn't get it because you've got no friends."

Harold paused for a short while. "What do you mean, I have friends." he grabbed Amy.

Amy looked at him surprised.

"She's my friend." he smiled at Amy.

"Ofcourse." she broke loose. "Give me a coat and then I'll be your friend, or atleast put it in mind."

"See?" Harold smiled at Sadie.

She stuck her tongue out.

He looked down. "I tried."

Noah, Mike and Katie quickly rushed back. "Quick, someone make a sail out of this! The other team is already gone!"

Brick nodded. "You heard him! We need to step up our game! We don't want to lose this, not today!"

"Or tomorrow," Jasmine answered. "Or next thursday, or ever."

Brick got to the sail pieces. "Luckily, they taught us how to make sails out of sticks, vines and huge leaves at military camp! So I'm all set on this!"

Anne-Maria looked at Mike as he passed by her. "Hm..."

Mike heard Anne-Maria, but kept walking to the opposite side of the raft. He looked at the others. "So, should we take this a step ahead and bring the raft to the water?"

Noah looked at him. "Do that, I know what we can use to make us catch up. Izzy, follow me!"

"Ohhhhhh yeah!" Izzy rushed over with Noah. "Let's do this!"

"We're going to need to make paddles for the boat. While the sail is still in formation, I believe we have enough time to make atleast 6 of them. Half of us can paddle on the way while the other 5 can be aware of surroundings."

"When did you start getting all strategic and all?"

"Learned quite a bit from Ridonculous Race, plus, I was always smart."

"Oh yeah, right."

B looked up in the distance, then saw the Island, through a bunch of other small Islands.

Dawn looked at B. "I can see from B's aura, he spotted the Island moments ago!"

"Yes!" Sammy smiled. "We're nearly there! Soon we can be relieved from the rain!"

Amy looked back. "Those suckers are SO far behind. I can't believe they thought they could best us!"

"It's still nearly 10 minutes away, however. So we should still be aware. The other team could catch up suddenly. Let's not celebrate just yet."

Beth looked around. "Godda say, the scenery is nice, isn't it?"

"Very nice!" Cody answered.

Noah and Izzy rushed back with a few paddles. "Okay, guys, we're set!"

Trent looked at Noah. "Yes, paddles! We can easily catch with the other team."

Eva smirked as she looked down at a slingshot she made, quickly hiding it in her pocket with a bunch of rocks. "Let's go, quick, guys!"

Anne-Maria sat in the boat already with Brick, waiting for the others.

Mike shouted. "Go, go, GO!" and pointed forward.

Noah tossed a paddle to some people. "Okay, Izzy, Trent, Jasmine, Tyler, Eva and I can paddle, the rest of you stay aware of surroundings, it's important!"

Everyone looked a bit surprised, but they proceeded to what Noah said.

Sadie was leaning away from the boat, touching the water as the raft went along, she looked at her reflection, really bored.

Ella looked at the Island coming up. "So after this Island, we turn which way again?"

"Left." Dawn answered. "The Island is situated a slight tilt to the left, to reach the dock, it's where we need to go."

"They're over there!" Katie shouted. "I can see them a little through the Islands, they're so close!"

"Then we need to paddle! Quick, people!" Noah started to paddle a lot quicker.

"He's learned a lot from Ridonculous Race, has he?" Mike looked at everyone.

Everyone on the paddle job paddled quicker.

Dawn looked back, she saw the other team approaching. "Guys! Bladed Beavers at 8 o'clock!"

"8 o'clock?" Amy asked. "What in the world does that mean?"

"Behind us and to the left!" she answered.

"Oh!" she looked. "I don't see them!"

"They're there, behind the Island there!" Dawn answered.

"How can they have caught up? They probably didn't even leave yet!" she answered.

"How don't you believe me?" she looked over, a bit mad.

Brick looked ahead. "I think we almost caught up to them! We're so close, I can tell!"

Eva stretched. "Good, we'd better be close to those rascals! Will we win, though?"

"We can't tell for sure. We might not!" Noah sighed. "But it's still worth a shot!"

"Thanks for the info. We're not going to get this right-" she started to whisper. "Unless one of us can sabotage!"

Back on the other raft, the Mystical Mooses were almost at the Island.

"We've taken victory! Fantastic!" Harold stood up, proud. "This calls for a victory screech!" suddenly, a hole was pierced right through the sail.

"Oh no! We're under attack!" Dawn shouted. "Oh no! Our sail has a hole in it!"

"We're done for!" Sammy looked at it carefully. "Does anyone know how to fix that mark?"

Dawn pouted. "I don't think I have anything that can do of such thing!" she looked in her bag. "No, nothing!"

B got into the water, then waved at DJ.

"What, what do you want me to do?"

Dawn looked and smiled. "He wants you to help him push the raft! Quick! It's our only chance to win!"

B started swimming towards shore, DJ helped him push the raft.

"Come on, B!" DJ said. "Let's get this boat to the Island!" he started to swim."

Dawn looked behind her and was shocked. She saw something flying right towards her face, then she grabbed it just in time. "Woah, that was a close call!" she looked over. "Hey, they're the ones throwing the rocks!"

Amy looked at the Bladed Beavers' boat. "Oh look, they caught up, why did nobody say anything."

"Dawn did! You just didn't believe her!" Cody told her.

"Oh, yeah, my bad."

Cody grabbed the rock Dawn had. "Hey, losers! Eat THIS!" he threw the rock towards other raft...but it didn't travel much distance before it plopped into the water.

Eva smirked right at Cody.

"Hehe...oops, I dropped it."

The Mystical Moose arrived to the dock, the Bladed Beavers arrived seconds later.

Dawn got out of the boat. "Quick!"

Cody got out, Harold got out, Ella got out, Dawn left with the team, B and DJ got out of the water and rushed to Chris.

Mike got out of his raft, Noah followed, Anne-Maria got out, Justin stared at himself in the mirror he held, getting out of the raft.

One by one, people got out and ran to Chris.

Chris looked at everyone standing there. "This happened so suddenly, I'm not sure what to say. But Mystical Mooses, you're missing a member!"

"What!?" Dawn looked shocked. "I could've sworn we had brought everyone on the boat. Harold, Ella, Beth, Beardo, Sammy, Sadi-" she stopped, then looked back at the raft. "Oh."

Sadie was asleep on the raft.

Katie, standing in her team, went to Sadie. "Wake up! Sadie!"

Sadie slowly woke up. "Huh? Oh! Katie!" she smiled, hugged her.

She pushed her back. "The challenge is done, Sadie, you left your team to lose."

Sadie looked at her team. "Aw...what? I did?"

Everyone looked at her, disappointed.

"Huh, that's like, really weird, don't look at me like that!"

 **~Campfire Ceremony~**

Chris McLean stood at the Campfire, looking at the members from the Mystical Moose team. "Congrats on your quick raft building skills, people. You did good, but it wasn't good enough."

Dawn stood up. "I want to ask a question, because I saw with my own eyes, a contestant from the other team had shot 2 to 3 rocks at us with a slingshot and did a hold in our sail. I'd advise to avoid letting the other team cheat."

"Unfortunately, cheating is allowed!" he answered.

"Since when!?" DJ asked. "I could swear it was banned to cheat! I'm with Dawn on this one!"

"Look, you guys lost, face it!"

"It was totally unfair!" Cody answered. "We had a HUGE lead to them-"

"And someone on your team slept the challenge out!" Chris looked at Sadie. "I think you would've lost either way! You people forgot to include her in the challenge." Chris answered.

Harold looked mad. "I tried, she told me I'm a huge loner and have no friends, I'm pretty offended!"

Sadie looked at Harold. "I totally didn't do that!

Dawn nodded. "You did, Sadie, it is a fact and I have a great memory for the small things."

"Totally unfair!"

"Anyways! GET THE VOTES ON THE WAY! This time, the theme is different. For the votes, you will write them on a piece of paper and I will read them aloud."

"Interesting," Cody looked around. "When do we vote?"

"Now. One by one, come up and place a vote in the box."

Dawn looked at the box. "Sure, but don't we need papers and pens to write a vote."

"Oh yeah," Chris looked back. "Chef!"

Chef came in with the papers and pens, gave them to everyone and left.

"Now!" Chris said.

Everyone started to write votes on their piece of paper. Most people finished pretty quickly, then after a bit, there was Sadie, Beardo and Harold without a vote place in yet. Sadie looked aggressively at Harold and wrote in a name. Harold did the same after Sadie did. Then Beardo wrote in a name really worried.

Chris mixed up the votes in the box. "So, it goes like this, I read them randomly in a random order."

Harold grabbed his hands together, and Sadie looked at him, then back ahead.

"Harold!"

"What!?

Chris threw the vote away.

"This one is pretty well written! Sadie!"

"Urck!" she gasped.

"Sadie," he threw the vote away. "Sadie, Sadie, Sadie, Sade , Sade , mhm, okay, 10 votes for Sadie and 1 for Harold!

Harold looked at her. "So long! That's what you get!"

Sadie got up. "Whatever, I didn't even want to be here anyways! Katie isn't with me, I can't be here with all of you!"

"You still could've tried, though." Cody crossed his arms.

"Meh." she walked off. "I'm off to the dock of shame, away from you guys!"

"Dock of shame?" Chris laughed. "Ohhh no, we've got a MUCH better elimination THIS season!"

"A...better one? The 'better' better?" Sadie asked.

Within the matter of seconds, Sadie was in a sphere.

"Chris, you cannot be serious!" Sadie looked at him.

"Welcome to the Sphere of shame!" Chris walked up to her. "So in this one, you're also going to be shot off because I like shooting people into the sky." he laughs.

"Chris, this seems awfully dangerous." Dawn said. "I mean, everything you did is dangerous, but this might be a bit overboard."

Chris laughed, then pulled out a button. "And now, to press the button!" he looks at the remote, then reaches for the button.

Sadie looked at the sphere. "I guess it's not that bad, it's kinda cozy."

"Oh yeah," Chris looked at Sadie. "It'll open up about 20 seconds after you've launched, soooo, make sure you're near surface, or you'll be stuck in an ocean of water or something.

"You can't be serious! No!"

Cody looked at Chris. "I'd be willing to say this might not be safe. I mean, she is in a sphere of plastic and being hit by a huge plank. Wouldn't it hurt."

Chris chuckled. "Say goodbye!" he pressed the button. Sadie's sphere got hit and she flew off really far, screaming.

"Who will be the next one eliminated off the show? Will there be any more questions for people to wonder themselves?" Chris chuckled. "Find out next time on...Total...Drama...Redemption!"

"What?" Harold asks.

"What is it?"

"That's the season's title? What are you thinking?"

"We were running low on time and no title was found."

"I'll have to agree," Amy stated, "you really need a better title than that!" she grabbed Sammy's wrist. "Come on, let's find our cabin, now."

"Okay..."

 **~Votes~**

 **Sadie: Harold**

 **Dawn: Sadie**

 **Cody: Sadie**

 **B: Sadie**

 **Amy: Sadie**

 **Harold: Sadie**

 **DJ: Sadie**

 **Ella: Sadie**

 **Beardo: Sadie**

 **Beth: Sadie**

 **Sammy: Sadie**

 **Sadie: 10**

 **Harold: 1**


	3. Episode 03 - A Not So Good Start

Chris McLean stood in front of the dock, like any other intro to an episode he'd ever do. "Now, we're off to a new start. We've got 21 people left for this wonderful season!" he laughs. "Let's wait till they actually figure out where we are!' he coughs. "Last time on Total Drama Redemption, teams were dropped off at shore somewhere in Toronto and forced to travel all the way to a specific island further on. Some friendships were already made, some rivalries already made, and some old friends becoming enemies and so on. Today, who will be the one departing home? Who will be the next team to be victorious? Find out right here, right now...on Total Drama Redemption!"

 **With the Bladed Beavers**

Noah stood outside his team's cabin aside Eva, looking at Izzy talking.

"So guys, maybe we should build up our alliance from Season 1 again! Let's bring back Team Escope!" she said.

"I'm honestly neutral about that. I just kinda want to get this over with!"

Eva, crossing her arms, leaned onto the cabin. "I honestly don't care what happens."

Izzy looked a little weirded out. "I miss you guys though! Wasn't it fun, us three? We NEED to do this again, come on!"

"Sure then," Noah extended a hand. "Team Escope?"

Izzy extended her hand. "Team Escope!"

Eva rolled her eyes, then extended her hand as well.

 **Eva's Confessional**

"You know, having allies in this might not actually be a bad idea. After all, most people here aren't well known, and I know someone on the other team who could be major sabotage to my plan. Anywho, I'm just glad to be in this again!" she smirked. "This time, no funny buisness."

 **Noah's Confessional**

"Honestly, Izzy creeps me out a little, but I could still do with having her around."

In the cabin, Mike stood up beside his bed, looking at some writing on the walls. "Uh, someone must've used these before, there's writing and drawings on the walls."

Trent was also looking at them. "Eh, but I could swear there wasn't anything on them last night. THIS is extremely weird.

Mike looked at Trent. "There wasn't? I couldn't tell."

"Although, you only noticed it now, we would've noticed them before."

Mike shrugged. "This starts to make me a little worried."

Tyler walked back in the cabin. "Writing on the cabin walls?" he looked at them. "Huh, suspicious threat messages?"

Mike read them. "You who is reading this will regret ever coming."

Trent looked at the writing on the wall beside his bed. "Do you dare step on our territory?" he looked at Mike. "Yeah, this is probably real, think so?"

"Haha!" Mike looked away, worried. "Don't worry, it's probably just used cabins, people probably wrote these long ago but we never saw them yesterday."

"Hopefully that's the case." Tyler looked a bit blue. "I'm probably going to be outside, if you two want me." he left.

Trent looked at Mike and nodded, then they both left. The cabin.

 **With the Mystical Mooses**

DJ sat in the woods on a tiny wooden log he found lying on the ground, Ella walked up to him, with birds on her shoulders and a smile, seeing DJ sitting there, sad, she frowned for a bit.

"DJ? Are you alright?" she asked.

DJ looked right at her, then smiled. "I'm alright. I'm just staying here for a bit, I felt like taking a walk around, felt a bit tired so I sat down here."

Ella smiled. "That's great, but why don't you talk to others?"

DJ raised his elbows. "I guess I kinda felt like being alone, you know, I'm just roaming around, enjoying nature. I love doing that."

"You dooo?" Ella smiled even more. "That's fantastic!"

DJ smiled a bit. "Yeah, I found a little bunny earlier, too. It seemed hurt a bit, so I helped it. It left after a short while, now I'm back to being alone."

"Aw, that's a shame. Hey, maybe I can be a friend to you, I mean, we both love Nature so much, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"You mean it?"

"Certainly, having a fellow Nature Lover is all I've ever wanted~"

DJ giggled a bit and shook hands with her.

 **DJ's Confessional**

"Ella seems pretty nice, maybe we could be Nature Lover buddies, since we both seem to love animals. We have quite a bit in common, too."

 **Ella's Confessional**

"It's great to see some nice faces around, after last season, I got concerned about this one being filled with tragedy. Now I feel more confident about this season. I can tell I'll have a chance."

Dawn was sitting by the ocean, meditating, completely relaxed.

Cody rushed over about to talk, but Dawn, with her eyes still closed, put her hand right in front of his face.

"Please be patient, I just need a little moment." she goes back to meditating for a little moment. "Mhm...hmmm..." her expression seemed a little surprised. She opened her eyes and looked at Cody. "So what were you going to say, Cody?"

"Dawn, the cabin, writings on the walls! It's insane!"

"Ah yes, the writings, I have seen it." she walked up to him. "It's a little bit odd, but I know what's causing this. Just figure out where we are."

Cody looked weirded out. "But, we're on an Island?"

Dawn nods. "I'll let this be your choice, not mine." she walked off. "I shall head off now, the challenge is going to start in less than 10 seconds."

"What, less than 10?" Cody asked. "But we just woke up, how can Chris start the chall-" a whistle blew. "Woah, what?"

Dawn looked at Cody and smiled. "See? Now come on, let's get to Chris, quick!"

"And so, we're down to 21 right off the bat." Chris walked in circles. "Now, I believe we've got another Island Season ahead of us."

Harold crossed his arms. "Seriously, ANOTHER!?"

"Now, now. Don't be alarmed, this is a special one" Chris smirked evilly. "Very special!"

Dawn yawned. "Yes, we get it, could you please proceed."

Chris looked at them. "It's a bad kind of special?"

No response.

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Tough crowd, aren't you all?"

They nodded.

"Fair enough. Today's challenge is a Key Hunt! This time, instead of the keys being in the water, they're scattered around the Island in trees! With those keys, you'll open up locks that will give you a card. NOW, you have to enter the house there!" he pointed to house to the right. Recognize it?"

Mike looked at it. "Oh yeah! It's that same one from Season 5!"

"We had a different security system. Now the catch is that ALL your members have their own cards! They have your face on it. ALL of the cards will need to be registered in order for it to open for your team. When you got your card and inserted it in, you have to wait."

Noah stopped, shocked. "Oh gosh, but how do we know WHICH lock has our card in!?"

"You don't, so you could be doing the other team a favor!" he laughed. "The best part is that each key opens a different lock, so if you end up getting your key, you'll be lucky."

"That's just...evil!" Katie looked very mad.

"Well, can't have drama without a really outrageous challenge! Now, since the Marvelous Mooses have 11 members, they're at an advantage, since Sadie isn't around anymore, she doesn't need to be registered."

"I guess it's fair!" Cody smiled. "Come on, team! We're gonna need to do this fast and right!"

"Now, don't bother to look after half way across the Island, there's no keys at the other side, just so you don't go wandering over there. There's a huge line at the halfway point, so you'll know." he grabs a horn. "Ready, people? GO!" he blows the horn and everyone starts to run.

Beardo rushed over to a tree, pulling a key out. "Yes!" he ran back.

Brick looked in a bush. "Come on, please be a key!" he felt something. "Yes! Got one!" he pulled it out, but he ended up pulling out a bunny by the ears. "Uh..."

The bunny growled and kicked him in the face.

"OUCH! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!"

Jasmine approached a tree. "Hm...perhaps this one?" he shook the leaves and a key fell down. "Bingo!"

Sammy approached a tiny tree, looking through the leaves.

Amy, who was right behind her, pointed over to somewhere. "Ohhhh Samey!"

Sammy looked worried. "Yes?"

"I see a key right there, in the Poison Ivy!"

"Please...don't."

"SAMEY!"

Sammy gulped, then leaned down to reach out to the key. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she smirked.

"I'm gonna get you one day, you'll see!" Sammy started to tear up a bit and whispered. "It itches soooo much." she pulled one out. "Here, got one."

Amy took it. "Thanks, Samey!" she walked off.

"Hey, I grabbed it out of the Poison Ivy myself!"

"But I spotted it, get your own!"

Sammy sighed. "That's unfair."

"Well life's never fair, unless you're me!" she runs off. "Have fun!"

Trent passed by Sammy, looking at her. "Uh, you alright?"

"Me? Pfft, ofcourse I'm not, does it look like I'm fine?" she replied rudely.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Trent walked off.

Sammy looked at Trent leaving...frowning.

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"I'm really sorry to Trent, I've got so much to deal with, I didn't think this through right...please tell me he'll accept my apology."

 **Trent's Confessional**

"Was it something I said? I mean, she might be on the other team, but I guess I might've done wrong for trying to talk to her?" he looked down. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

Mike looked right at a tree, reaching out for a branch. "Come on! Come ON!"

Anne-Maria, who had followed him the WHOLE way, chuckled.

 **Anne-Maria's Confessional**

"Time to bring out big ol' Vito! Ah I missed him so!" she stopped. "Hold up, that rhymed!" she giggled. "Maybe I should be a singer or something, make my own poems and stuff."

Anne-Maria swooped over and lightly ripped Mike's shirt off.

Mike screamed, then looked back. "Anne-Maria!?"

 **Anne-Maria's Confessional**

"Da heck was that?"

Anne-Maria rushed over and hugged Mike. "Vitoooo?~"

"You can't be joking! He's gone, Anne-Maria!"

"He isn't gone, I know that he's in there somewhere! Let him out!"

Mike pushed Anne-Maria back lightly. "Okay, this has to be a joke! I'm JUST Mike, now, no Vito, no Chester, no Mal, nobody!"

Anne-Maria looked very surprised. "No way! Vito CANNOT be gone! You killed him!?"

He looked up a moment. "Technically, I did, didn't I?"

"MIKE!" she tackled him, however, Mike jumped out of the way. Anne-Maria bonked her head on the tree and a key fell right on Mike's head.

"Ouch! A key!" he grabbed it. "There we go!" he ran back.

"COME BACK HERE, MIKEY BOY! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU!" she got up again, starting to chase after him again.

Izzy, Noah and Eva walked together in the forest. "This should be a piece of cake! Go Team Escope! WOO!"

Eva whispered to her "Pipe down, we want to be subtle, or else people will know we're here!"

"I think I heard someone over here!" Beth's voice said from a few trees down.

"Quick! Hide!" Noah jumped into a bush.

Izzy leaped into the leaves above, in a tree.

Eva simply ran behind a tree.

Beth walked over to where the team was, alongside Harold. "I could've sworn I heard someone scream 'Team Escope!' right here!"

"I did too!" Harold confessed. "It sounds familiar, right?"

Beth nodded. "Who did we remember the team consisted of?"

Harold started to think. "I think it was Izzy, Eva and...um..."

From the bush Noah was in, he started to say. "Oh my god, it burns!"

Beth slowly said. "Noah?"

"Yeah, that was it!" Harold looked around. "Where could they be?"

"They couldn't possibly be around here or anything, maybe they went this way."

Noah started to scratch so much.

"I guess we should keep going?" Beth started to walk.

Harold nodded in agreement, then followed.

Noah jumped right out of the bush, turns out it was Poison Ivy. "Thank lord they left, I don't know how much longer would've lasted in this pile of toxical leaves!" he pulls out a key. "I did find this, though."

Izzy smiled. "Cooool, I got one too!"

Eva looked at both. "So, I'm the only one who doesn't have one?

"Looks like it, Eva!" Izzy looked at her. "Let's get you a key, then we'll head back!"

"Okay." Eva looked at both. "So where to?"

"Maybe away from Beth and Harold, how about it?"

Eva nodded. "Come on then!" she left the opposite was from Beth and Harold.

Justin looked into his mirror, walking around, he took a close look at his mirror and saw a key in it, then turned around. "Huh, convenient." He rushed over to the tree it was in. "How did Chris even put these in here?" he hid his mirror in his pocket and started to climb the tree.

Brick found a very small bush with something sparkly inside it. "Ohhhh boy! I bet it's a key THIS time!" he reached out for it, then something clamped on his arm. "OUCH!" he lifts his arm as his hand was trapped in a bear trap. "This is SO unfair!"

Dawn found a key. She closed her eyes for a small moment, then looked unsure. "No, this isn't the one." she put it back.

B looked at the key, confused.

"I'm analyzing them each, I can guarantee one of them will be ours this way!" she walked off a direction, then grabbed another key. "Sweet! This one should be correct!" she gives it to B. "Voila! Enjoy your stay!"

B smiled, then followed her.

Dawn turned to him. "Actually, B, I think you should head for the house, atleast you could be ahead."

B nodded, then rushed off. Dawn kept walking.

Beth pulled a key out. "Harold! Look, I got one!"

"Oh, nice!" he looked at it. "I like how this one looks!"

"I found it though. I think you should check somewhere around, I have a feeling there's one around here."

"Will do!" he walked off. "See you at victory, Beth!"

"See you there, Harold!" she walked back to Chris.

Justin nearly got the key, he's reaching out for it as hard as possible. "Please, this cannot be real!"

Eva walked over and saw him, hanging from the tree. "Oh, look WHO'S here!"

Justin looked down. "Eva?"

Izzy looked up, Noah also did, with a very inexpressive face.

"No! Don't think about it! Eva! Please! Eva! No! Don't! No! Stop! Please! Wait! No! No! Eva! No! Please! Eva! St-"

Eva punched the tree, as Justin and the key fell down. "I'll be taking THAT!" Eva grabbed it.

"So unfair!" he shouted.

Noah looked at Eva. "That was a bit funny."

Eva nodded. "Let's just get out of here! We need to win!

Justin scratches his head. "We're on the same team, you know!?"

"I know, I just hate you!"

Justin pouted angrily. "Ugh, unbelievable."

 **Justin's Confessional**

"You know what, I think Eva needs to go, she's probably going to sabotage all season!"

Beardo rushed back, grabbed the locks and tried to open the right one. One of them clicked open, and the pass he got was Amy's. "Well, better than nothing..." he ran over to the house and tapped it on the scanner, registering 1-0 on a small screen. "Yes!" he does a victory sound effect.

Jasmine ran back very quickly, trying to unlock a lock. "This one? No? That one?" she unlocked it. "Bingo!" she opened it and got her own card. "Heck yes!"

Amy ran back, grabbing a lock, then failing, then another lock, then failing, then another, then failing. "This is so rigged!"

"Try harder!"

Mike ran back. "Fourth here? Nice!" he grabbed a lock, unlocked it, then got tackled by Anne-Maria. "Seriously!?"

Anne-Maria grabbed the key right out of Mike's hand. "That's for killing Vito!" she unlocked a lock. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to win for us!" she looked at the card as it was Noah's huh, fair enough, then. Still a team member."

Mike sighed.

Noah rushed in and grabbed a key, unlocking a lock and getting a card. "Mike? Okay! Good!"

Mike looked at Noah. "You got mine?"

Noah nodded. "Now go back and get someone's key!"

Mike rushed off to the woods again.

Izzy unlocked a lock and got Eva's. "OH, got yours!"

Eva looked at Izzy. "Cool." She opens a lock of hers and grabbed the card. "What? Justin?"

Amy looked very mad. "OPEN!" she twisted the key and unlocked one at last. "Well, this system doesn't work so well, Chris!"

"It's all on you, Amy!" he answered.

Amy got Beardo's card. "Ugh, SERIOUSLY! It's not even my own card."

Beardo waved at Amy. "Hey, I registered yours already!"

Amy threw his card back into the forest.

"Seriously!?" he ran off to grab it again.

Harold walked back to the start, holding a key. "Hey, this wasn't so bad after all."

Dawn walked in front of him, looked suspiciously at the key. "Hmmm..." she turned around. She shook her head. "Oh no..." she turned back and kept walking towards him.

Harold stops in front of Dawn. "Oh, hey Dawn! How's it going?"

"Not bad." she looked at the key. "Though, I feel a little concerned about this key you are holding. It may belong to the other team."

"You think?"

"Yes." she looked at it. "I'm sensing it will not turn out good in the end if you use this one. It's best to hide it somewhere!"

Katie rushed over to them, ran into Harold by accident, making him drop the key. "Ouch! I'm so sorry!" she looked at Harold's key. "Ouuu! Key!" she grabbed it and ran off.

"Oh no!" Dawn shouted. "That's a key for the other team and she stole it!"

Harold looked at Dawn a bit surprised. "So, I'm going to be honest right now, but I'm wondering about you. You seem to be creepy. Do you predict the future or something?"

"Well..." she started. "I guess I sorta do."

"Tell me, will I find the love of my life soon?"

Dawn shook her head. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, just wondering. Would I also be a successful person in life?"

Dawn facepalmed. "There's a chance you will be."

"Will I win the season?"

"Probably not, but we've got to run, quick! We have to win the challenge!"

Harold nodded.

 **Dawn's Confessional**

"Harold is very weird, but from his aura, he seems like a typical caring friend. You know, I do believe he deserves a victory at this point." she looked up. "Who knows, maybe he could even win eventually."

 **Harold's Confessional**

"Dawn seems cool, but the whole reading soul thing could be...like...could she be some sort of wizard?" he shrugged. "She scares me a little."

Sammy walked with her itchy arm, scratching it a lot. "Amy is soooo gonna pay for this!"

Cody arrived to her. "Sammy, what are you doing? We've got to hurry up and get out!"

"I know, but my arm itches so much, Amy made me put my entire arm in Poison Ivy to grab a key.

"Seriously? Come on, Sammy, you have to stop this, you can't let her shove you around like that!"

"I knoooow, but it's so tough when she will get everyone to eliminate me if I do something to her. Don't want to repeat the same thing from Season 5."

He nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear this, but I got two keeeeys!" he pulled out two keys from his pocket.

"Woop! Sweet!" she clapped her hands.

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"Cody is so nice! I can't believe he'd actually run around and get a key for ME? After all, I guess I did deserve one." she paused. "Do you think maybe he'd want to make an alliance?"

"Hey, Cody?" Sammy then asked, as they were walking back.

"What is it?" he turned to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...uh...make an alliance or something?" she looked down. "You seem to be the only one who understands me here."

"Yeah! Sure, you could join the one I've got with B and Dawn, I'm sure us four could come to a compromise!"

"Dawn and B? Ah yeah, I don't know if I talked with them yet."

"Well, it's your chance now!" he kept walking.

"Hm...good point." she followed him again.

Trent looked in a bush, finding a place a key used to be. "Dang, someone took the one from here before I could." he looked around. "Huh...perhaps..." he walked towards a tree with a whole bunch of leaves. "Hey! There!" he ruffled through the leaves and pulled out a key. "Perfect! Now to take this back to my team!" he ran back to the exit.

Harold and Dawn, running around to find another key, found a tiny cabin all the way out in the forest.

Harold gasped. "What the heck? There's another cabin out HERE?"

Dawn looked over at it consciously. "This seems to have been here for a long time. Perhaps this must hold a key or two. It was certainly made for it!" she ran in. "Come on, Harold!"

Harold followed Dawn into the cabin, and it was a disaster. It was all broken, trees grew right through it.

"Huh," Dawn looked around a bit. "I guess mother nature got a little bit angry, didn't she?" she grabbed a small chest on the side of the room with a key in the keyhole. "Oh, this was convenient! I'll quickly take a little examination." she watched it closely. "Uh, this is my key! Brilliant!"

Harold pull out a key from one of the trees that grew through it. "And this?"

Dawn looked at it closely, then shook her head. "That's Brick's, maybe you should leave it here."

Harold placed it back. "Okay."

Brick ran into the cabin. "Oh yeah! Here I am and finally got a key!"

Dawn looked at Brick. "Why did you just...suddenly appear?"

Brick laughed. "I overheard that key is mine, I was listening from outside the cabin." he looked at Dawn. "Don't you think it's a bit cheap that you can predict which key is who's.

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

Brick ran off with the key Harold held. "Soooo long!"

Dawn frowned, but after he left, she leaned over and whispered to Harold, and...he chuckled a bit.

"THAT is brilliant!"

Back near the house, where the score stood at 2 for Mystical Mooses and 5 for Bladed Beavers, yet another Mystical Moose rushed out of the forest, B.

B unlocked one of the locks and gets his pass, smiling, then rushed over and entered his score, turning it 5-3.

Beth returned afterwards, ticking a lock open, grabbing a card. "Brick!? Awww, why!?" she ran off, leaving the card behind.

Katie arrived back as well, unlocking a lock. "Come on, come on!" she gets her own card. "Sweet!" she looks at Brick's card, who was just lying there, she grabbed it as well and rushed to register both points in. "Woo!"

Cody and Sammy arrived at the same time, both looking for locks.

Cody found his lock and unlocked it and got Tyler's card. "Crud..."

Sammy unlocked her lock, getting Trent's card. "What? I got Trent's?"

Trent came out of the forest, finding a lock. "Come on!" he opened it.

Sammy hid Trent's card behind her.

Trent pulled out a card from his lock, but it was Sammy's. "Uhhh, Sammy?"

Sammy looked over, hiding the card behind her. Trent looked right over at Sammy, she was looking away nervously.

"Yeah, I got your card, alright?" Trent said. "And?"

Sammy showed Trent the card she had.

Trent looked at it. "Well...this is...awkward."

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"Hahaha, okay life, you can stop playing with me now."

 **Trent's Confessional**

"How did this seriously come to happen anyways!?" he sighed. "Sammy got my card, I got hers after we argued earlier? This island is giving me the creeps."

Sammy gave Trent his card and took hers. "Okay, just let this one slide!" she went to register her own card, then Trent registered his.

Tyler walked beside, then saw a bear sleeping there. "Huh...it'd be so inconvenient if-" it was holding a key. "-that happened." he stretches. "Time to get this over with."

Within the matter of second, Tyler was running out of the cave, screaming, being chased by the bear.

Justin found a key in another bush and walked back, looking at his mirror, walking back. "Ah, how could I ever live without you, glorious mirror? The cause of my fantastically perfect looks!" he gasped. "Hold on, is that...a scratch on MY face!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and the camera zoomed out very far.

DJ and Ella walked together, finding keys. DJ had one already, but he decided to help Ella retrieve one before going back.

"You know, this challenge isn't so bad after all!" he told her. "We get to walk around and explore nature, pretty great if you ask me!"

Ella giggled. "Indeed it is, hm? Found a second key yet?"

"No, nothing yet. Maybe we should look elsewhere?"

"Yes, where?"

DJ pointed somewhere. "There's a tiny pond over there!" he walked over to it. "I've godda say, though, this place feels familiar."

"Not at all to me, though."

"It couldn't be Camp Wawanakwa, it's sunk! The movie studio? Or...something? But we're on an Island all alone, it couldn't be the movie studio!"

"It's not Pahkitew, either. I'd recognize it."

They both looked at each other, uncertain. "Where could we be then?"

Ella lifted her elbows, so did DJ.

"Either way," DJ looked ahead. "I found a key!"

Ella smiled and grabbed the key off a branch of a tree. "Marvelous!~"

Dawn arrived back to the camp, then tried to unlock her lock, then pulled out her card. "Yes! It is mine!" she smiled, holding close to her.

Brick rushed in, unlocking a lock, then pulling out a card. "Ohhhh yeah-wait, this isn't my card! I don't wear glasses." it was Beth's card.

Dawn took it. "Ah, it felt great, it seems you've fallen for it."

"But...you-did you examine it wrong? You said it was mine!?"

"I did, I knew you were listening from outside the cabin, so I told Harold not to take it. And so, he's gone looking for another key for our team! Maybe you should do so as well?"

Brick groaned. "You got me this time, Dawn, but it won't happen again!"

 **Dawn's Confessional**

"I feel a bit guilty, but with a gift like this, how could you not do this atleast once?" she giggles a bit.

 **Brick's Confessional**

"Clever girl..."

Harold rushed back with another key. "Hooooold up! I'm here with another!" he pulls out Cody's card from his lock. "Yes!" He rushes over to register it. He high-fives with Dawn.

Ella arrived back at the camp with DJ, both unlocked a lock, Ella got DJ's and DJ got Harold's.

"Booya!" DJ shouted, rushing over to the counter.

"The score is 10-8 for the Mystical Mooses!" Chris shouted. "Now, Mystical Mooses need one more member's card and the other team need three more!"

Brick sighed. "This sucks."

Mike ran back with a key. "Come on! There's still time!"

Cody seeked around tall grass, pulling out a key. "Yes! The last one for our team!"

Tyler was hanging from a tree, trapped there because of the bear. "Can you let me down, pleeeeease?"

The bear roared at Tyler.

Justin ran back with a key, opening a lock and getting Anne-Maria's card. "Yes! Set that score to 9!" he tapped it in.

Mike rushed right back, unlocking a lock. "AND!?" he pulls out Tyler's card. "Great! That's another one of our team down!"

Chris looked at them. "Now, one from each team needs to come back. Who will make it first, Tyler or-"

Cody ran out of the forest.

"I guess I got the answer."

Cody shrugged. "Come on! Please be the right key! Please!"

"Cody seems to be stressed out here, will Tyler have enough time to rush back AND get his card entered before Cody stops shaking?"

Tyler tried to break free from the trap the bear put him in. I guess you can call it a...Bear's Trap?

...

Whatever. He tried to grab a branch to cut down the trap of vines. "Come on!" he grabbed it, then broke free. "COME ON! I'VE GODDA RUN!"

The bear looked at him, running, and ran after him.

Cody nearly unlocked his. "If this isn't the right card...I'll be really unhappy."

Tyler rushed in at full speed.

Cody gasped, trying to open the lock faster, but he broke the key. "Woah! Uh...was I too aggressive there?"

Tyler rushed right in, unlocked his as quick as possible and unlocked the lock, then slammed the card on the scanner.

"TYLER! WAIT!" everyone on his team shouted.

He looked at the card, the card was Ella's. "No!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed!

Chris laughs. "Now THIS was fun! Mystical Mooses WIN!"

Everyone on the team cheered.

Cody looked a bit embarrassed.

 **Cody's Confessional**

"Technically, I sorta saved the team by not having registered Mike's card. FANTASTIC!"

 **Tyler's Confessional**

"That's a bummer. I could've won, but I guess I should've not gotten that key." he sighed. "I don't want to go home yet! Please!"

 **~Campfire Ceremony~**

Chris McLean held a plate with 11 Marshmallows. "After this ceremony is over, you'll be set to the same amount of members as the other team. Ready?"

Tyler sighs.

Anne-Maria angrily looked at Mike.

Mike looked at Anne-Maria. "What?"

Chris coughed. "Go pick your votes, write them down on a piece of paper over there!"

Nearly everyone got up at the same time to vote, Noah remain on a seat.

"Okay, to clarify, I don't know who to vote."

 **Noah's Confessional**

"I heard Anne-Maria going around telling about how Mike apparently tried to sabotage the team. I don't think he did anything! I know for a fact because I saw myself that Anne-Maria tackled Mike, and she ripped his shirt off. So I can't vote for Mike!"

Noah got off his bench and nodded to Mike. Mike smiled back at him.

Noah finally set his vote and went back to his seat.

Chris mixed up the votes. "AND, let's see. These following people are safe! Jasmine!"

Jasmine caught her marshmallow.

"Noah!" he tossed one.

Noah caught it.

"Izzy!" he tossed one.

Izzy caught it with her mouth.

"Eva!" he tossed one.

Eva caught it.

"Katie!" he tossed one.

Katie caught it.

"Trent!" he tossed one.

Trent caught it.

"Brick!" he tossed one.

Brick caught it.

"Justin!" he tossed one.

Justin didn't catch it, it simply hit his mirror and his mirror hit him in the face. "Ow!"

Anne-Maria looked mad. "I got votes?"

"You certainly did!" he took one of the votes. "Mike! One vote for you!"

Mike looked disappointed, not shocked, but disappointed.

"Tyler."

Tyler looked down.

"Anne-Maria."

Anne-Maria looked shocked, turned to Mike.

"4 extra votes here are for Mike!"

Mike looked very surprised. "Woooooah, what's ALL those votes in a row for!?"

"Two votes more for Tyler."

Tyler was surprised. "Sooo...I'm confused."

"One for Anne-Maria, that means Mike gets the last vote! That makes 6 votes for Mike, 3 votes for Tyler and 2 for Anne-Maria! Mike is a goner!"

Mike wasn't too happy. "So wait, what's the reason you all voted me off!?"

"You weren't nice to Anne-Maria!" Katie told him. "Disappointed, very!"

"But...I didn't do anything!" Mike answered.

Anne-Maria laughed. "Suit yourself, I know more than ya do!" she looked at her nails, proud of herself.

Mike didn't seem impressed.

"Plus, you got too much screen time." Eva said. "You're the only one in this season who was in All-Stars, we don't want you here!"

Mike seemed to have come to a bit of an understanding.

A minute later, Mike was set for launch with his bags with him in the Sphere of Shame.

Noah looked down. "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Don't feel down, Noah, I already won, after all, I don't think I need a second victory! Besides, I'll be headed back to see Zoey, I kinda wanted that."

"Say Hi to Owen for me, okay?"

"Will do!" he gets launched off the second he finishes his sentence. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anne-Maria smirked. "So long, Mike!"

Chris laughed. "That was satisfying! With the teams set to 10 vs 10, we're down to 20! And with 18 more to smack in a sphere and launch them into the air, who will be the next one? Find out next time on...TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION!"

Everyone looked at Chris.

"Wait, that's the season title?" Trent asked.

Brick crossed his arms. "Is that the best you could do."

Chris shrugged. "If I would've given it a title, it'd spoil everything! Shut up and live with it!"

 **~Votes~**

 **Jasmine: Tyler**

 **Anne-Maria: Mike**

 **Noah: Anne-Maria**

 **Izzy: Mike**

 **Eva: Mike**

 **Katie: Mike**

 **Trent: Mike**

 **Brick: Tyler**

 **Justin: Tyler**

 **Mike: Anne-Maria**

 **Tyler: Mike**


	4. Episode 04 - Find Your Balance

"Hello, campers!" Chris McLean stood on the dock, looking at the camera. "Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Redemption! Last episode was stuffed with keys, cards, drama and the winner of All-Stars, also the only All-Star, getting booted off the show after Anne-Maria convinced everyone to get him out. And so, we're down to 10 on 10! Who knows what insanity awaits this episode? I don't. Well, maybe I do, but you don't! So if you wanna know, there's only one thing to do! Stay tuned on this episode of Total...Drama...Redemption!" he chuckles. "Man, I miss shouting that."

 **With the Mystical Mooses**

Ella sat down in front of the big house with DJ, petting a rabbit. "It's amazing we won the last challenge, now we got this huge house."

DJ nodded. "We've all got Cody to thank for that. If he would've opened that lock any sooner, our team woulda been a bust!"

She giggled. "Yes. And in all honesty, doing nothing is better than screwing up, am I right?"

"Right you are!" DJ grabbed a pebble and looked at it.

Cody was listening from the corner of the house, looking over at them smiling.

 **Cody's Confessional**

"They've really come to like my performance yesterday, I like this. I don't know why I felt a shock telling me not to do it." he looked suspicious. "It was completely holding me back, I don't know why...I was totally ready to unlock it. So...what's the big deal?"

Back in the house the Mystical Mooses now owned, Harold sat on his bed, thinking of something. Sammy walked up to him and waved.

"Oh, hey, Amy."

"It's Sammy, actually."

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't exactly tell you apart so well."

"Amy's the one with the dot on her face and I'm the one without it. It's probably the only distinction I can find." she sighed. "Well, uhm...I was kinda wondering if you have time on your hands."

Harold was holding a small clock in the palm of his hands.

"Where..did you get that?"

Harold looked at Sammy, expressionless.

"It wasn't there when I got here."

Harold looked at Sammy, expressionless.

"Okay, anyways, Harold. You know Trent well, right?"

"Trent? Ofcourse I do, we made a band together back in Total Drama Action!"

"Well...I'm scared I hurt his feelings or something. I'm also scared to ask if he's alright."

"What?"

Sammy looked back, seeing Amy talking with Beardo and Beth behind her. "I'm going to have to whisper it to you."

Harold leaned over, ears pointing to Sammy, she explained the situation.

"Oh, so that's it." he looked at her. "Well, there's not much I can say, you're going to have to make it up to him, then.

"I want to! I really do, but I'm a bit nervous to." she confessed.

"Well, you could try having a small talk with him or something. You could try to comfort him."

"Thanks for the advice, Ha-"

"And if you get the chance, save him from an army of bears or something, he could probably start to see you meant him no harm."

"Thanks?"

"Oh, and don't feed him poisonous pufferfish, because, you know, don't want to repeat what Lindsay did in Total Drama Island."

Sammy looked blankly at Harold.

"And don't try to get in a relationship and break up with him the next season, he doesn't like that either."

"Okay...Harold, I got it."

Dawn walked up to B, who was just arranging his bed.

"Hey B, did you sleep well?"

B turned to Dawn and nodded.

"That's great! Since we have another challenge today, I thought it was maybe time to prepare."

B stretched a bit, then walked off, Dawn followed.

 **With the Bladed Beavers**

"I'm really sorry, guys." Tyler looked down.

"It's okay, Tyler." Trent told him.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Quit ya' whining, Tyler!" Anne-Maria said. "We heard it from you since 8 o'clock this morning!"

"I'm...really s-"

"STOP!" Anne-Maria screamed.

Noah, with his eyes wide open and annoyed expression, whispered "I wish Anne-Maria would leave already."

 **Anne-Maria's Confessional**

"I'm really sorry, guys, I'm really sorry guys. It's been goin' on for like...an hour! If he says it one more time, I'm gonna scream!"

Tyler sighed, looked at Anne-Maria worried.

Anne-Maria stared at him with hostile eyes.

Tyler stared back with worried eyes.

Anne-Maria crossed her arms.

Tyler crossed his arms and switched to hostile eyes

Anne-Maria tapped her foot on the ground.

Tyler tapped his foot on the ground.

Anne-Maria blinked.

Tyler blinked.

Anne-Maria took out a deck of cards and started playing Go Fish! with Tyler.

Tyler won the game within seconds, pulled out a chess board and they started playing Chess.

Anne-Maria did her first move, sending a knight out.

Tyler sent a pawn out

Anne-Maria approached her knight.

Tyler killed the knight.

Anne-Maria sent out a pawn.

Tyler killed the pawn.

Anne-Maria reached out for her queen.

"I'm really sorry, guys."

Anne-Maria starts screaming, throws the chess board and rips Tyler's pillow in half.

Trent looked traumatized. "I'll...be outside." he ran off.

Izzy stood with Eva near the ocean.

"Alright, now we just need to wait for Noah here!" Izzy looked prepared. "You know, it's really great to be a team again, huh?"

"You said that 25 times already..." Eva sighed. "How many more times will you say it?"

"About 20." Izzy looked up ahead. "Oh look! There's Noah!"

Noah walked over. "Guys, I think, as a team, we should get Anne-Maria out."

"Why?" Izzy asked. "We've got a reason?"

"First, she got Mike out for no absolute reason, she is probably the reason we lost the challenge yesterday, she stopped Mike from helping us and claimed she was the one who helped and Mike tried to sabotage."

"Hm...good point. She might also be jealous of Zoey?"

"I don't care why." Eva said. "We're getting her out. I hate her!"

"That's what you say about everyone." Izzy told her.

"I do hate everyone!" Eva cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds tragic." Noah crossed his arms. "So what are we doing? Challenge?"

"We need a plan this time! We'll reunite after the announcement and get to planning!"

"Okay." Noah walked off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do pointless things."

"Okay." Izzy smiled. "So, Eva!"

Eva looked at Izzy, unsure.

 **Eva's Confessional**

"I'm glad I've got two allies right now, getting through this season could actually be pretty easy if I've got assistance at my side." she leaned closer to the camera. "But Izzy is really crazy."

Chris blew his whistle. "CAMPERS! WAKE UP!"

They all walked towards Chris.

"Well, that was rather quick, was it?"

"Alright, same as usually, what's the challenge?" Chris started. "Today, we're back to an equal team left and right. Soooo, we're going to get this on the road. Today's challenge is a puzzle!"

"A puzzle?" Noah rolled his eyes. "You have to be joking, that's so easy."

They all walked towards a certain place on the Island, where a huge obstacle course was held.

"You need to gather 10 pieces of the puzzle, it's a 3x3 puzzle with a special piece in the middle, the pieces are a bit big and you can grab only one from the bag at the end of an obstacle course. Bring back 2 instead, your entire team will have a 2 minute penalty."

"Woah..." Harold whispered. "Strict."

"You need to gather all the pieces of the puzzle AND assemble it before the other team is done."

"So what's the obstacle course?" Ella asked.

"Ah yes, the obstacles!" he looked over. "HERE, we have five tiny stages. First consists of a tiny pond with sharks in them. You must walk over the tightrope a bit above and make it across. If you fail, you have to run back to the start, next, you have to crawl under that net which is over mud."

"Ewww, I ain't gettin' my legs dirty, Chris!" Anne-Maria replied.

"You're going to have to!" Chris looked ahead. "Next, you need to use the wooden balance and rock over there to leap you high enough in the air to arrive to the puzzle piece all the way up there! Don't worry, the inters will push the rocks down and set everything back in place the second you're done. Once you got the piece, simply jump down into the water and swim back to your team. Once all 10 pieces are together, THEN build the puzzle. Any questions?"

Everyone lifts their hands.

"Great! GO!" Chris grabbed a whistle and blew in it.

Cody looked at his team. "Who's going first?"

DJ stood up. "I'm gonna go!"

Noah looked at his team. "So...w-"

Eva was already gone.

"Nevermind."

DJ rushed to the tightrope quickly. "Okay, let's do this!" he got on the rope and immediately-didn't fall off. He started to walk across carefully, being as careful as possible.

Eva looked at DJ, angry. She got on the tightrope and didn't hesitate, she quickly made it across before DJ, running into the second part. DJ got out of the first section and went into the net part. Eva crawled under pretty easily, DJ struggled a bit.

"Let's just go and say this is already a bit intense." Chris looked at Chef.

Chef nodded.

Eva made it to the end and got onto the balance. "So looong sucker!" she flew into the air when the interns dropped the huge rock. DJ looked a bit angry, he quickly rushed through the second section pretty swiftly. "Oh yeah!" he got onto the blance. "I'm gonna fly with the birds!" he gets sprung into the air and lands perfectly with the puzzle pieces.

Eva was already headed back, swimming on her way. "Okay, next, go!"

Brick prepared himself.

DJ dropped down into the water. "I got one!" he pulled out the piece he got.

"Alright, DJ!" Ella cheered.

 **Ella's Confessional**

"DJ such a great guy. I swear."

 **DJ's Confessional**

"I don't know how and why, but I feel so much better than back in World Tour! This time, I've got more pride and I feel so much better achieving things in the competition."

Brick sprung into action, running to the tightrope. "Let's make this short and sweet!" he got up on it and immediately-didn't fall as well.

"Oh yeah! Balance!" he started to walk and immediately-didn't-not fall. "Dammit."

He landed in the water below him, looked at the sharks. "Ugh...come on! Why!?"

 **Brick's Confessional**

"Last challenge was pretty terrible for me. I got hurt so many times, it's insane! Will it seriously happen two episodes in a row?"

 **Tyler's Confessional**

"Brick seems to have similar issues than I do. Pain seems to be in our blood. If this is my purpose, I want to be given something different!"

DJ ran back to his team and dropped the puzzle piece on the table. "I'm back! Next, go!"

Amy looked. "Oh, hey, what's that? Samey wants to go?"

Sammy shook her head. "I didn't say anything?"

"But you just told me that."

Cody looked at Sammy. "You really want to go next?"

"Um...I-"

Amy pushed her subtly. "Oh, wow, that's really generous of you, Samey!"

Sammy shrugged. "Maybe I should use my real name before I snap..."

Trent watched it all happen from the other team...looked very unhappy.

 **Trent's Confessional**

"I'm seeing something going on here. Nobody on the other team is really doing anything about Samey-or...Sammy. I saw that, I think I see what's going on."

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"Like they say...smile it all away..." she smiled very sarcastically, trying too hard to do so.

Sammy ran to the tightrope, pressing down on it with her foot. "Okay...looks stable..." she looked ahead. "And uh...this will be...really hard." she went, step by step, across the tightrope, trying not to fall off.

"GO FASTER, SAMEY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY."

Sammy whispered. "Let's see you do it better, Amy." and she didn't listen to her, taking her time and making sure to do it right.

Brick finally got back on and started up again. "Give up now, Samey! Our team is totally victorio-" aaaaand he fell.

Sammy shook her head and finished it all off. Then ran into the second zone. "Hehe, did it!" she got down on her knees. "Blerck." then she started to crawl under the net."

Brick sighed, floating in the water again. "I shouldn't've said that..."

Sammy made it across very quickly, then got up. "Urck! I hate mud!" she walked to the balance. "Good luck...Brick."

Brick, who was climbing back up to the tightrope far above, looked confused.

 **Brick's Confessional**

"Good luck? I literally just told her she didn't stand a chance and she still wished me good luck? Wow...I almost feel bad for saying that, now."

Amy looked at her team. "Oh my gosh, guys, did you see that!? She wished the other team 'good luck'!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Amy, it's honestly getting very tiring, we get it that your past had been filled with desperate frustration, but you should stop letting it all out on your sister. Plus, it's rude to tell the other team to smell your dust like that."

"What did you say?"

"It's at every corner of your aura, you've got such a tragic pa-"

Amy grabbed Dawn by the sleeve and pulled her down. "Don't you DARE say a single word, psycho girl."

"Hey, that's very rude!"

Amy let her shirt go. "Whatever."

 **Dawn's Confessional**

"She can't hear me here, atleast. Amy is very mean, I saw it on her aura, she is insecure inside and places all the blame on poor Sammy." she looks down. "If there's a way to fix it, I believe it'd be worth it all." Dawn smiled. "I think I know what's next on my to do list." she grabs a list. "Wait...why did I write it all on a paper, I have one of the best memories!" she still writes it. "There. Don't worry Sammy, your problems will be under way of being resolved within the next 10 episodes!"

 **Amy's Confessional**

"Dawn is so creepy. If she reveals everyone my past, she's a gonner!"

Sammy swam back with a piece of the puzzle. "Okay, there, I did it all perfectly."

Dawn grabbed it gently and placed it with the other piece. "I think Amy wants to go next. I can feel her want of participation!"

"What? No I don't!" Amy said. "Sammy should go again."

"I can't go twice in a row, Amy."

Cody looked at Amy. "You should totally go, Amy."

"No! Nuh-huh! I'm never doing it."

Everyone stared at her.

"Fine, I'll go!" she ran off.

Brick atlast made it across the tightrope and into the second section. "There's no way I could get hurt here!"

A wasp comes to Brick.

"Oh, come on!" he started to rush through.

The wasp came around Brick, distracting him.

"Just stop!"

The wasp stung him.

"ARGH!" he went through so quickly and made it to the end. "That's no fair!"

He realized he was standing on the balance. The interns dropped the rock and flung Brick right into them.

"SORRY!"

Amy fell off of the tightrope and into the water.

"Finally!" Brick grabbed a piece. "Just what I needed!" he fell down. "CANNONBALL!" and hit the ground. "Ow..."

Amy got back out of the water and onto the tightrope again. "This is so hard..."

Sammy just watched Amy go.

"Any encouragement, please! I can't do this with the sound of despair and Brick constantly failing."

They looked at eachother and about half of them started cheering, a bit under half didn't, Dawn, B and Sammy.

"Thank you, thank, all of you!" she looked at Sammy. "Most of you."

Sammy looked a bit unhappy at her.

Amy made it across and smiled. "Ah, yes, what a glorious feeling!" she got down and went to the net. "And...this is where I draw the line."

Jasmine got ready to run. "Brick, quick!"

Brick got back all bruised. "Go...Jasmine..."

Jasmine ran off.

Brick fell over. "Is it over?"

"No...but you can take a break." Katie pat his back. "You poor thing...that is...like...really painful, right?"

Brick nodded slowly as he would.

Jasmine got on the tightrope and walked across it carefully.

Amy looked at Jasmine. "Her..." she grabbed the net from above and walked on it.

"AMY!" Chef shouted. "UNDER the net!"

"No...you can't make me do this!"

"We can to." Chris told her.

"I am NOT getting myself dirty!"

Jasmine got down and went down under the net, rushing across.

Dawn looked a bit mad. "Amy, come on! We don't have all day!"

B, beside Dawn, was also looking mad to help Dawn to make her point.

Amy looked down. "Fine!" she went down and under the net, and into the mud. "I'm going to kill you, Chris!"

"I dare you!" he put sunglasses on.

She groaned, then went through the mud so slowly.

"If you go faster, you'll get out quicker, just a hint!" Ella told Amy.

"Thanks, Captainette Obvious!" Amy went a bit quicker.

Jasmine got up on the balance. "I'm here!"

The interns pushed the rock down and flung Jasmine up.

"Great!" she landed beside the puzzle pieces. "One more down, 7 to go!" she jumped down into the water and swam back.

Amy nearly got across, once she did, she went to the water.

"NO!" Harold facepalmed.

Amy stopped before. "What?"

"THE PIECE, AMY, THE PUZZLE PIECE!"

"I want to clean myself first! I'm not going like this!"

Jasmine got back and placed the piece down. "Alright, next, go!"

Justin looked mad. "Why did I agree to this!?" he ran over to the first section and climbed to the rope.

Amy got on the balance. "Fine, I'll get the piece first." she got flung upwards and screamed. "WATCH WHAT YOU DO!" and then she fell on her back on the puzzle pieces. "OW!"

Sammy giggled a little.

"You people! CAREFUL!" she grabbed a piece. "I'll just get this one?"

Beth got up. "I'll go next!"

"Good plan, Beth."

Justin walked across the tightrope as steady as possible. "Okay...okay..."

The shark looked up at Justin, with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh, why hello, down there!" he stood in style."

"DORK!" Anne-Maria screamed. "JUST GET TO IT!"

Justin looked at her. "Excuse me, I've got spare time!"

Amy slammed the piece on the table. "NEVER doing that again!"

Beth ran to the tightrope, then started to walk across.

Justin looked at Beth. "Oh shoot. I will see you later, my darlings!" he ran off.

The sharks started to cry, hugging eachother.

 **Anne-Maria's Confessional**

"Justin...he just sucks."

Beth made it to the end pretty fast. She dived down and crawled across the mud.

Justin looked at her. "Dang, she has courage. I could never do such thing to my handsome face!" then he got off the tightrope and went in the mud. "Here goes nothing..."

Beth get out of under the net pretty quickly and went on the balance. "Go, go!"

The interns pushed a rock down, springing Beth upwards.

"WEEEE!" she land in front of one of the puzzle pieces. "Bingo!"

Justin arrived to the end. "Bring er' in, boys!"

The interns pushed a rock down, springing Justin in the air.

He posed in the air as well as he can, smiling with one of his teeth sparkling.

Anne-Maria rolled her eyes.

Justin landed on his face.

Anne-Maria laughed.

Beth arrived back. "Go!"

B was next in line, so he went ahead.

Justin grabbed a puzzle piece and fell down into the water, being brought back by the currents. "Huh, convenient."

Trent got the piece Justin got and placed it with the rest. "Great, that's four!"

Tyler rushed in and went to the tightrope.

B tested out the tightrope before going on it. He found a perfect balance and went on it, walking across.

Tyler just sprinted in and missed the tightrope completely, falling in the water.

B walked across very greatly, not being intimidated by the sharks whatsoever.

Tyler climbed back up on the ladder. "Alright, you know what! I'm just gonna do this right!" he said as he started to run on the tightrope from the first end to the other.

"What heck is that guy doing!?" Anne-Maria looked disappointed.

Tyler made it through so unbelievably fast and went to the second zone.

"No way!" Anne-Maria looked shocked.

B looked just as surprised, he tried to hurry a little quicker, and nearly lost his balance. He got it back and shook his head, taking a deep breath, then kept going as he did.

Tyler crawled on and went under the net. "Alright!"

B got across and immediately dived under the net and crawled on.

Tyler slipped down and fell. "Arck!"

B took the lead and got onto the balance, Tyler got up quickly and got onto his.

B got flung in the air.

Tyler got flung in the air.

Both grabbed their pieces and dived into the water, going back to their team.

Trent rushed off after Tyler got back and Cody rushed off as soon as B came back.

Cody climbed up on the tightrope, and Trent climbed up on his. Both walked across as carefully as they could, not falling off and not breaking a sweat. Once they both made it, they made it through phase two flawlessly as well.

"Wow!" Dawn smiled. "Those two did this so well."

B nodded in agreement.

Cody and Trent got on their balance, then both flew up and grabbed their piece, and both nodded at eachother, dropping down and swimming back.

 **Ella's Confessional**

"That was so in sync!"

Anne-Maria stood front and sighed. "Fine, I'll get this over with!"

Trent arrived back and placed his piece down, Anne-Maria rushed into action.

Cody arrived back and tripped, dropping his piece on the ground. "Ow."

Dawn picked it up. "Here. I got it for you." she placed it down with the rest. "I'll take the next run!" and she sprinted off.

Anne-Maria struggled to find her balance.

Dawn walked across slowly and simply.

Anne-Maria looked mad, tried to go faster and fell down. "AHHH!"

Dawn reached the end. "Here we are!" she went down and into the mud pile, coughing a bit. "Uh...I dislike this so." she kept going.

Anne-Maria tackled a shark and threw it across the small pond of water. "GET OFF ME!"

Dawn crawled across the mud, uncomfortable. She then got up and stood on the balance. "Ready."

Interns came in and dropped a rock, then Dawn flew into the air, landing very softly where she desired to go, and grabbed one of the pieces. "And...done!"

Anne-Maria was still at the start. "Show off!"

"It isn't very difficult, it takes patience." Brick told her

"I have no patience!" she immediately fell into the water again. "WHY!?"

"Patience!" Brick said.

"Fine! I'll BE patient!" she went back up and started to go slower rather than going quick. "I hate this!"

Dawn placed down her piece. "Here we are!"

Beardo rushed ahead and got to the tightrope, and walked across slowly.

Anne-Maria finally made it across and rushed over to the second section, then went down. "Ewww, this is the grossest thing after that damned mutant thing back from Revenge of the Island!"

Beardo looked very calm and relaxed, making sure he doesn't fall.

"You're doing good, Beardo!" Ella shouted to him.

He looked at her and did a thumbs up, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"I'm...sorry Beardo!" she then said.

Beardo got back up and climbed the ladder.

Anne-Maria got across. "There, happy?" she went into the water to clean herself.

Izzy facepalmed.

Anne-Maria got dragged back by the currents to the start of zone 2. "What!? Unfair!"

Beardo nearly made it halfway across the tightrope.

"I ain't starting it over." she walked beside it.

"Nope! You can't, you have to do it all over again!" Chris told her.

"No way! I looked absolutely filthy!"

"Doesn't matter, you need to do it all over."

Trent looked down. "We're never gonna get this done.

Anne-Maria looked so mad. "I'd rather lose than do this a SECOND time!"

"ANNE-MARIA!" her team shouted.

"Ohhhh, is that a decision?"

Beardo arrived to the second section and passed Anne-Maria.

"The Bladed Beavers are an entire lap behind now!" Chris shouted.

Tyler looked at Anne-Maria. "COME ON! WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS!"

Anne-Maria crossed her arms. "I'm only going to do this if it's worth it, it's not!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "If winning isn't worth it, I don't know what is. Can anyone back me up here."

Noah facepalmed. "I think I saw Vito atop there!"

"What!?" Anne-Maria turned to the other end. "VITO!?" she crawled super quickly under the net, going as fast as possible, passing Beardo.

"Ah, shoot!" Beardo saw Anne-Maria go.

She got to the balance and immediately sprung into the air. "VITO!" she looked around. "Vito?"

Noah looked at Jasmine. "So, impressed?"

Jasmine laughed a little bit. "Wait, you're challenging me?"

"Well, you got Katie motivated in Episode 2, I got Anne-Maria here. So...impressed?"

"I'll give it to ya', not bad."

Noah received a block to the face.

Anne-Maria came back. "You dirty liar."

Noah smiled, then ran off to the tightrope.

Beardo arrived to the balance and did a thumbs up. He started flying in the air after the interns did their thing and he did a victory sound effect, grabbing a puzzle piece and dropping back into the water.

Noah got through the first section without a problem and just didn't care about the mud of the second part.

Ella started her run, doing the whole first part pretty fine, arriving to the second with a bit of worry.

Noah was already across and was about to retrieve a puzzle piece. "That went simple." he dropped into the water.

Ella was crawling through the mud.

Noah got back to the start. "Take it from here, Izzy!"

"Ohhhhh yeah!"

A bit away from there, Eva was alone, making a little something. "If Anne-Maria is gonna make us lose, time for some sabotage." she laughed. "Would've done this either way."

Izzy nearly made it to the end and Ella returned. Harold was up next.

"Okay! I'm going to make this team proud!"

Eva came back at last, sneaking passed everyone and using her tiny thing she made.

Harold got up on the ladder and Eva got prepared, she very subtly and quietly r-

"Hey, Eva!" Izzy saw her. "What are you doing?"

Eva looked at her and got up. "Just...testing to see how the ground is, was also doing push-ups. Obviously."

"Alright."

Harold was on the floor, hurt. "Hey, where did the ladder go?"

"It's like it suddenly fell for no reason!" Dawn looked surprised.

"I don't get how!" Harold looked at Chris.

"I don't know. Arrange the ladder yourself and climb up."

 **Eva's Confessional**

She laughed. "I broke a small part of the ladder while no one was looking, now it's broken."

Katie made it up on the ladder on her side and went across the tightrope.

No matter how much Harold arranged the ladder, it wouldn't stay still. "It's broken!"

Dawn went over to look at it. "It's broken from the top on the left side, put it upside down, Harold.

Ella looked a bit confused. "I don't know how, it worked fine for me."

Beardo nodded. "Same for me."

Katie was going through without issue, then arrived to section 2.

Harold arranged the ladder right, then climbed up.

Dawn looked at her team "If Ella and Beardo didn't experience problems with it, then it's either someone from the other team did something to it or it might just be getting used. Maybe it didn't have much support power left when Harold went on it?"

"Why would someone from the other team do something? Nobody saw anything." Amy answered.

"Maybe we didn't, but the villain behind this could be subtle."

"Villain?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Villain! The one who did this."

"Mhm..." Beth looked a bit weirded out. "I think you're exaggerating."

"I'm most certainly not exaggerated." Dawn sighed. "Why does nobody seem to believe me?"

"Seems farfetched." Amy said. "Waaaay too farfetched."

 **Dawn's Confessional**

"I don't want the same thing as Season 4 to occur, Being the third off the show was a bummer and I need evidence. If there truly is another antagonist, I'll make it prior to find out who it is! And I mean THE villain!"

Katie ran back with her piece. "This one looks like...a Beaver."

"Perfect!" Trent grabbed it. "This piece is nice! Must go on last!"

Harold came back with his piece. "I got a Moose."

"This should go on last." Cody said. "This piece looks like the last of the puzzle.

"Got it." Harold set it aside.

"Now, we need to assemble the first 9 pieces in order for this to work!" Dawn picked up a piece. "See the ones with one round corner? These obviously go to the corners of the corners."

"Nice work, genius, so put them together." Amy told her.

"I'll need help." she looked at a piece. "So this one will need a piece with a certain gap of this size on it."

Cody grabbed one. "This one?"

Dawn tried fitting the pieces together. "No, this one's too big."

B handed one to Dawn.

She tried it. "Yes, this one goes perfectly!" She grabbed a corner piece. "This could go with this one."

With the other team, Trent took leader role.

"Okay, so we got 2 pieces together." he looked at the rest. "Next thing we need is another corner."

Tyler grabbed one. "Here we go! Got a piece corner!"

Trent tried it out. "Bingo! Three pieces done! Next is the one that goes under that one."

Izzy looked through. "This one looks like a good fit."

Trent tried it. "No, it's not working."

"Oh, no, that's because you aren't trying hard enough. You really need to stomp on it until it goes!"

"Izzy, that's not a good idea." Noah tried to pull Izzy back.

"Why not? That's how I put the cylinder in the cube holder thing as a kid, even though it broke the whole thing and maybe destroyed half of the classroom, but hey, it was worth it!"

"Let's just forget about that." Eva grabbed a piece. "This one goes there, and put this one after."

Noah grabbed more pieces. "This one could go next!"

Back with the Mystical Mooses. They only had two pieces to put.

"This one should go here, that one there, and this one is the centerpiece!" Beth looked at them. "Atleast it makes sense, right?"

"Yes!" Cody placed the pieces in Beth's order.

"And for the final piece." DJ grabbed it and placed it.

"AND THE MYSTICAL MOOSES WIN!" Chris shouted.

The whole Bladed Beavers team "Awed" and the whole Mystical Mooses team "Yayed".

"Which means, a losing streak of two for the Bladed Beavers!" Chris laughed.

"Couldn't you say something positive?" Trent looked mad.

"Okay, it's a winning streak of two for the Mystical Mooses!"

"I mean...otherwise!"

"Nope, got nothing, see you guys at the elimination ceremony!"

 **~Campfire Ceremony~**

Chris stood with marshmallows in his hand. "Now, once I call your name, you have to come up. Trent!"

Trent got up.

"Eva!"

Eva got up.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine got up.

"Tyler"

Tyler got up.

"Noah!"

Noah got up.

"Izzy!"

Izzy got up.

"Katie!"

Katie got up.

"This...felt emotionless."

"Well, it's the same thing every time." Noah looked at Chris. "Would we act happy that we lost?"

"That's a fair point. Now we got the list of votes over here." Chris grabbed a vote. "Now, here, we have 3 different people who racked up votes. Anne-Maria, Brick and Justin."

Justin gasped. "Why did I get votes?"

"Simple, you didn't do so much."

Justin looked confused.

"So, we read the votes." he looked at the first one. "Justin!"

Justin gasped. "NO!"

"Anne-Maria."

Anne-Maria didn't react.

"Brick!"

"Okay...we all got one so far."

"Anne-Maria!"

She growled.

"Brick!"

"Aw, crud, another?"

"Justin!"

They looked at each other.

"Well, seems like set people agree to come people, 2 votes for each of you. Clearly this isn't going anywhere. Brick!"

He gasped. "No, not me, not me!"

"Justin!"

He shook. "Nonononono!"

"Anne-Mari-" he paused. "Come on! 3 votes each! This means...this last vote will determine it all!"

Izzy shivered.

Noah looked at her. "Yo, Izz?"

Izzy looked at Noah.

"The last vote goes tooooooooooooo."

Brick blinked.

Anne-Maria blinked.

Justin blinked.

"Mhm...odd writing, precise detail."

Justin shrugged. "No...nonononono."

Anne-Maria started to shake.

Brick looked very worried.

"The person going home tonight...is..."

Izzy looked worried.

"Who wrote this? Seriously? Justanne-Brick?"

Izzy got up. "I didn't know what to write, okay! I had no clue! I just wrote all of them, ALL of them!"

Chris laughed. "There's only one thing left to do."

Within the matter of seconds, Justin was trapped in a Sphere.

"Why!? Brick and Anne-Maria got the same, too!"

"Your name as the first written in line, so you took the vote."

"This is SO cheap! I demand a recount! I DESERVED THIS VICTORY!"

Anne-Maria laughed. "Oh my, you just couldn't win, so jealous."

Noah looked at Anne-Maria mad. "You'll be the next voted off if you don't stop! Getting Mike out for something you did, getting Justin out, although I actually hate him-"

"HEY!"

"I think it's about time we draw the line for you!"

Eva looked at Noah. "Hey, don't worry, Justin's gone, it's pretty fine with me."

"Yeah, but Anne-Maria's the one we need to vote off!"

Anne-Maria stuck her tongue out.

"So long everyone who voted for me!" his sphere he was in flew off into the distance.

That was satisfying! Who will be voted off next!? Will it be Anne-Maria? Will it be Brick? Will it by Tyler? Find out the next time on...Total Drama Redemption!"

 **~Votes~**

 **Eva: Justin**

 **Brick: Anne-Maria**

 **Anne-Maria: Brick**

 **Jasmine: Anne-Maria**

 **Justin: Brick**

 **Tyler: Justin**

 **Katie: Brick**

 **Trent: Justin**

 **Noah: Anne-Maria**

 **Izzy: Justanne-Brick**


	5. Episode 05 - CHRISis

A mysterious person stood on a tiny raft, looking everywhere. It was heard so lightly. "I think I see the Island!"

Someone else was aboard with him, Leonardo, could be obviously understood. "Come on, why did you have to wake me up at 3 in the morning, I was on a special quest!"

"We have more pressing matters, just lead me to the Island, it's all I'm asking." the mystery man said.

"Well, okay."

Once arrived, Leonard pointed ahead with his stick. "Here, sir."

The mystery man nodded, and with the cape he wore, he got off the raft and Leonard racked back to where he came from.

"Let's see if you can get rid of me this time, Chris McLean." the mystery man unhooded himself, but before you could see who it was, everything went white, a huge storm struck the camp!

From in the cabin, Brick screamed in terror, Tyler fell out of his bunk bed, Trent shook a bit, then woke up, Eva punched the wall in anger, Jasmine gasped, then hit her head on the bunk above her, "Ow!", Anne-Maria shouted, Izzy simply woke up, "Is that my alarm? I remember it sounding different.", Noah didn't care and Katie got up in terror.

"A storm? Really?" Trent looked out the window. "It seems...so loud, too!"

Eva looked out the window. "I don't know, but whoever started the storm is gonna get some!" she looked at everyone. "This is seriously killing my sleep!"

Anne-Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I need to catch up on my beauty sleep! I can't go in a challenge exhausted!"

Jasmine got out of her bed. "Guys, relax, we can't do anything, the storm will need to pass on so we can get back to bed.

Izzy got up and walked to everyone. "Yeah, plus, who knows, maybe Chris will bring up the challenge very soon!"

Noah looked outside. "Uh...guys...there's some mystery guy outside."

"Noah, Noah!" Izzy looked at him. "There's no way there could be someone mysterious outside, it has to be Chris."

"I'm telling you, that really isn't Chris."

"Well, okay. We're staying here, anyways."

Noah sighed, then got out of his cabin.

The mystery man approached Chris in his special cabin, with the hood back on, then reached out for him.

Chris rolled over. "Not now Chef..." he said in his sleep. "The challenge doesn't start till 9 this morning."

The man yanked the pillow out of his bed, then Chris' head fell down.

Chris instantly woke up. "What? My pillow!?" he looked over at the mystery man.

Noah, from the outside, walked up to the front door, then grabbed the doorknob, and someone else's hand reached out at the same time.

Noah looked at who was at the other side. "Dawn?"

"You saw the mystery figure too?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and I came to investigate it."

"Me too. It bothered me a little bit. None of my other teammates woke up from the storm. Now I must do as I must."

"We could potentially work as a group on here, couldn't we?"

"We could, even though we aren't exactly on the same team.

"Not now Chef...the challenge doesn't start till 9 this morning" was heard from the other side.

"Okay, I say on the count of 5, we open the door!" Noah told her.

"Don't you mean 3? Everyone usually starts at 3."

"I mean, we could, but-"

"What? My pillow!?" was also heard from the other side.

"Whatever, just open it now!" Dawn told him.

"Gotcha!" Noah went to open it, but it was locked. "WHAT!?"

"It's locked! Curses, the mystery man has Chris trapped in there!"

"There's got to be another way in!"

Chef Hatchet walked up to them. "What are you two doin' up so early?"

Dawn looked at Chef. "What about you?"

"The storm woke me up, I was gonna go tell Chris we could start the challenge now since challenges are more intense in the storm sometimes."

Noah looked at him. "Look, Chef, there's a mystery man in there, we have to get Chris before-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" Dawn panicked. "We may be too late!"

B came rushing out of the house with Cody. "Dawn?" Cody asked. "What's going on!? I heard Chris scream."

Dawn looked down. "A mystery man got Chris, now we don't know what to do!"

"Alright, dudes," Chef rushed off. "We're gonna warn the others Chris is in danger!"

"If you won't let me participate, there's only one thing I can do. Host...the...episode...for...you."

"No!"

Everyone united in front of Chris' cabin. "Alright, guys, Chris is in danger right now. A mystery guy kidnapped him and we've godda get him back!"

"If it's Ezekiel," Anne-Maria said disgusted, "count me OUT!"

"Who knows who it could be!" Noah told them. "There's no way to tell because he wore a huge hood over his head."

"And if we're gonna catch the criminal, we've godda work as a group!" Dawn told them. "Who's with us?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Anyone who doesn't help will be sent home immediately." Chef brought up.

Everyone still stayed silent.

"We're gonna order Pizza for tonight."

Everyone rushed over and tried to find a million ways to open up the door to the cabin.

"This seems hopeless!" Trent looked at them. "We've got to figure a way instead of trying many different ways."

From the other side of the cabin, there was a special exit nobody tried, Chris got dragged away from that spot.

Back in the front of the cabin, Dawn looked at Chef. "Don't you have a key to the cabin or something?"

Chef kinda laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" he grabbed it and attempted to open the lock, and then opened it and rushed in the cabin.

"No sign of them anywhere!" Izzy looked all around.

"Look!" Tyler pointed at the other end. "There is a second door at the end, opened! They must've escaped that way!"

"Good observation." Anne-Maria said sarcastically.

"Good observation!" Trent said proud.

They all went rushing in and to the other end, trying to figure out where the mystery man could've went.

"We've got to get a hint to where he went!" Brick looked around. "Any sign of any kind?"

Dawn looked at the ground. "I think I see footsteps! Someone, get a flashlight."

Cody pulled one out and pointed it where Dawn looked at.

"Ah, yes...I see. There are footsteps here." she looked ahead. "If we follow these, we should be led right to the host thief."

"Host thief? Never thought I'd hear anybody say that in my life." Cody looked ahead and walked off."

Ella stood there. "I have a feeling I know who it is, but I don't know who it is. I can't get my head around it."

Sammy nodded. "Same here!"

DJ lifted his elbows. "Who knows, but we godda run! This guy ain't gonna be caught without us on the case, guys!"

Ella nodded. "I agree with DJ!"

DJ looked at Ella and smiled at her, then she saw his smile and smiled at him, too.

 **Ella's Confessional**

"I'll be honest...DJ is kinda cute." she blushed.

 **DJ's Confessional**

"Ella, huh? I mean...yeah." he smiled, then rubbed his head.

The group of 20 walked up with Cody, Dawn and B leading them.

"We should be getting close." Cody told everyone. "We've been walking for a bit of time now, the Island isn't endless, too."

"Whatever it is, we can't just give up right now!" Tyler looked at everyone. "That's the last thing we want to do."

Chef looked at them. "You guys sure you know where you're going?"

Cody looked carefully at the steps. "Sure and certain!"

"Okay." Chef stopped. "A cave!?"

Cody followed the footsteps, they lead right into the cave. "Oh, they are going in here!"

"Must mean Chris is down there!" Katie rushed in. "Come on! Let's get that Pizza-er-Chris!" she ran in quickly.

Chris was strapped to a chair. "Let me go, seriously!"

The mystery man wouldn't accept, he walked back. "Chris. I can't let you do this, I will make a spectacular challenge and I will take over the show for you. I tried to do so last time, and I will this time again."

"You can't do it!" Chris told him.

"I can do so!"

The cave started to shake a little bit.

"Hm..." the mystery man sounded...happy. "Looks like there's even a chance you'll be trapped here forever, too!"

"No!" Chris looked at the mystery man really mad. "I won't let you do this! Nobody will. I bet Chef and the gang will be on their way sometime soon! Chef always wakes me up by this time."

"Mhm, well this may or may not be the case this time. Only time will tell." the mystery man left.

And so, Chris was there all alone. "Hmp..."

"The cave started to shake?" Ella looked all around. "Guys, we should be careful now."

Beth looked at Ella. "There's no need to worry." she smiled. "As long as we're all together-" she looked around. "Uh...where did everyone go?"

DJ, who was with them, looked very frightened. "What, did they leave us?"

Ella sighed. "I guess so." she looked around, "DJ, Beth, let's try to look for the rest."

Beth looked at DJ and nodded.

Chef had ahold of Cody's flashlight, pointing it left to right. "Alright, everyone. If any of you see a mysterious man, let us know. It's important to know.

Amy looked at the walls of the cave, a bit afraid. "Can't we just go back and forget about it?"

"No, we can't." Jasmine looked at Amy. "If we simply leave now, we aren't going to catch the guy."

Dawn looked at them. "Besides, if Chris is seriously in danger, will we really leave him here with someone else we don't know?"

"Yes."

"Well, Chris needs us, no matter how bad and mean he was to us, he's still the one who brought us all together in the first place! If we simply let him like that, then we won't be any better than he is!" Dawn walked off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have progress to make."

Amy looked at Sammy. "Hey, back me up here, Samey!"

"What?"

"Tell them why we should turn back now. Chris doesn't deserve our save."

Sammy gulped. "No, he does. I'll have to agree with Dawn."

"What did you say!?"

"I said I agree with Dawn and Chef Hatchet. We should save Chris anyways."

"Grrr! Get over here, Samey!"

"It's Sammy! Stop it with that!"

Amy tackled Sammy and they started to roll away, they arrived right at a cliff and fell right down.

Jasmine gasped. "Oh no!"

Cody looked down. "They fell down!?"

Trent looked at them. "Shoot! We lost two more of us!" and suddenly, the ground started to crumble below him, Trent also fell down the cliff. "AHHHHHH!"

Cody gasped, tried to grab ahold of Trent and missed. "Trent, NO!"

"We're down to 14, shoot!" Noah looked a bit worried. "Shouldn't we try to get the rest of them? Soon enough, we're gonna rush short of people!"

"We've got no time to waste. The rest could find their way back."

At the bottom of the fall, Sammy hit the floor first, then Amy landed on her.

Sammy looked in pain, "I think I sprained my ankle! Ow!"

"Maybe you should be more careful, Samey!"

"You know what, Amy, enough with that! STOP calling me Samey and call me Sammy atleast ONCE!"

Amy laughed, then Trent landed on her.

"Oh, sorry!" Trent got up.

Amy was on the floor. "I think my back might be broken."

Trent looked at them. "Well, we're down here now."

Sammy shrugged. "What? Trent?"

"I might've accidentally fell down."

Sammy walked off, hurt by her sprained ankle. "Ouch!" she fell down. "I forgot..."

"Are you okay?" Trent looked at Sammy.

"No, she's fine." Amy got up just fine. "She's just over exaggerating!"

Sammy sighed. "I'm not..."

Amy coughed.

Sammy was about to contradict what she just told Trent, but then Trent interrupted. "No, Amy, I see what you're up to, I know everything, every single part of it!"

Amy looked a bit confused. "What?"

Sammy smiled. "You know?"

Trent nodded. "Sorry about the second challenge, Sammy."

"N-no! It was my fault. I shouldn't've screamed at you." Sammy looked at Trent in the eyes. "I'm extremely sorry."

"It's okay, no biggie." he helped her up. "Say, I think I can help you out with your...Amy problem." he looked right at Amy

Amy gasped. "I'm outta here! I'm not staying with you two freaks!"

Trent smiled at Sammy, she smiled at him, too, Trent then turned to Amy and said. "So, you're gonna wander off alone in the cave? Soooo courageous!"

"Yeah!" Sammy kept it on. "All the bats in there could be pretty bad."

"Oh, and especially the bears. They probably haven't been fed in YEARS!"

"Bears would die if they didn't get fed for years."

"Yeah, but some have had nothing for days, these are still alive. They probably want some tasty meat and flesh, wouldn't they?"

Amy laughed. "You two are so predictable. I know you're lying."

And Amy walked out of view. Trent and Sammy looked at eachother, then heard a loud roar, Amy screaming and running back at Trent and hugging his leg in panic. "SAVE ME! DON'T LET IT KILL ME!"

Sammy smirked. "Ahhh, Amy, do I love you, sister." she told her sarcastically.

"I'm not scared, I'm just terrified out of my mind."

"Come on, girls, we should find a way out...that isn't that way!" he points to the bear's direction.

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"Trent...ahhh, such a cool guy."

 **Trent's Confessional**

Trent smiled. "I'll have to say, it felt good to stand up for Sammy. I bet I can help Sammy get a step over her sister for what she's done to her!"

 **Amy's Confessional**

She rolled her eyes.

Chris sat all alone in the huge room at the end of the cave, looking all around him paranoid. "Come on! 5 episodes in and this is what I get!?"

A tiny rat came in the room so suddenly. It looked at Chris.

"Hey, rat guy there!"

The tiny rat looked at Chris and laughed.

He sighed. "Get me out of this chair!"

It looked at the chair and at Chris. Chris had a big smile on his face. The rat didn't fall for it. It bit Chris on the nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From a distance, his voice could be heard.

Trent looked ahead. "Come on! I think I heard Chris!"

Chef ran faster through the cave. "I heard Chris McLean! Let's hurry!"

Ella ran with Beth and DJ. "Quickly! Chris should be this way!"

The mystery man walked away with a smirk, but then looked ahead and saw a flashlight being shined. He gasped and hid behind a split path.

"Look! There are two paths!" Cody looked left and right. "Which one do we pick?"

Dawn observed both of them. "Hm..."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Get a bit quicker, psychic girl! We don't got all day."

"Hold on, it isn't as easy as you think." she looked on the right path. "This one gives me suspicion."

"Let's head right, then!" Eva walked ahead of everyone. "I'm not staying back with you people."

Harold stretched. "What if we've got to put up a fight? I'm ready!" he stood in a ninja stance. "Come on!"

Anne-Maria dragged Harold by his sleeve. "Come on, quit foolin' around!"

The mystery man saw them approaching, so he ran off. "New plan..."

Ella and DJ walked side to side, Beth walked right behind them.

 **Beth's Confessional**

"It gets a bit lonely with those two so happy about being together and I'm just kinda behind them. Doesn't it?"

Beth walked beside Ella. "So, any sign of anything up ahead?"

"Not quite. I only see a tiny turn, but even then it's still super dark here."

DJ looked at them. "If only we had a flashlight like the rest of them do, or even a torch!"

Beth looked at the ground, finding a stick and two rocks. "I've got an idea!"

The three waited there as Beth made a torch for them.

DJ and Ella looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well," DJ started "atleast we've got a small chance here."

"We do, we do!"

Beth smiled as the torch started to light up. "Here we go! Got a little flame!"

"Fantastic! Now we should head forth."

The mystery man stood nearby the main group, smirking.

"This way, guys!" Chef looked right ahead, walking away.

Cody, followed at his side. "Hopefully none of us vanish again."

Dawn walked calmly, then gasped. "CODY! LOOK OUT!" she jumped forward and pushed Cody over a tiny pit and they both almost fell right in.

Cody looked at Dawn, surprised. "Wow, thanks for saving me from that."

Dawn nodded. "No problem."

Trent, Sammy and Amy walked together, silently, nobody is really talking to anyone.

"Hey! I see some light!" Trent suddenly told them.

"I do, too!" Sammy replied.

"Maybe Chris is there?" Trent looked at them.

Amy, silently crossing her arms, glares at both of them.

"Yeah, let's have a look!" Sammy rushed ahead.

"Wait, Sammy!" Trent followed her.

Amy slowly walked, following them both.

 **Amy's Confessional**

"You know what, I've have just about it with Samey. Trent is also starting to get on my nerves! Now...since Trent isn't on my team, he won't be a treat when I get Samey out...but he will be if she isn't out by the time teams split...which is still in quite a while! That's why I've got a bulletproof plan to get rid of Samey once and for all!" she stops for a short amount of time. "Come to think of it, saying Samey is starting to get annoying. It's lost its taste. Maybe I should get something different to call her."

Trent walk into the room. "This place...it looks extremely oddly made."

"HELLO!?" Chris' voice could be heard.

"I think I hear Chris!" Sammy looked all around in every direction.

"CHRIS! Where ARE you!?" Trent asked.

"I'M AT THE END OF THE CAVE!"

"Let's go then!" Trent ran ahead, Amy and Sammy followed behind.

The mystery man stepped up to them. "Goodday!"

Trent glared at the mystery man. "Let us pass!"

The mystery man chuckled. "No!"

Trent sighs. "Well, I'm all out of ideas."

Dawn held her head high and tried to figure where the mystery man is. "I am sure we must be nearby. I sense he is close.

B kept an eye ahead and Cody, who was on B's shoulders, kept an eye behind.

"No sign of weird guy with a black hood from the back. Anything, B?"

B shook his head, he hadn't seen anything, neither.

Chef looked at everyone. "I don't know how much longer it will take. Plus we lost 6 campers already.

Dawn looked back. "I'm not sure, either. But I read through their auras, they are all safe and unharmed. Nothing bad has occurred to them...yet." she takes a deep breath. "But Trent, Sammy and Amy had already found the guy.

"What?" Izzy ran up ahead. "Come on, we've got no time to waste, guys!"

Everyone followed Izzy.

"Wait! Slow down, Izz!" Noah told her.

DJ walked with Ella and Beth on his shoulders, because they got a bit tired.

"You know, I was wondering, how did we get lost in the first place?"

Ella lifts her elbows. "Beats me. I just know we may have gotten distracted by something..."

DJ tried to think back, and he remembered, they were running away from bats.

"Oh yeah, bats."

"That was it." Ella rubbed DJ's arm. "You know...it's okay that we're separated from the group, because at least all three of us are together."

Beth fell asleep, she held the torch in her hand still.

DJ nodded. "You know, Ella, I was kinda wondering something?"

"What is it, DJ?"

"Do..." he gulped. "Do you...have a thing for anyone at camp?"

Ella looked a bit surprised. "Maybe...how come?"

"I was just wondering." he looked away.

Ella nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You do?"

"I guess so." she looked down. "Do you?"

"Me? I dunno, I probably maybe or most certainly am unsure if I do."

"What?"

"What?"

Beth woke up and looked at both of them. "What?" and then went back to sleeping.

"I'm unsure." he looked embarrassed.

"Okay..."

Sammy grabbed a pebble off the ground and threw it at the mystery man, however, it did nothing because...he didn't care about it.

"Darn!"

Trent pointed at him. "Tell us what you want with Chris!"

"What do I want with Chris McLean? Why...it should be obvious isn't it?"

"What are you gonna do with him!?" Sammy also asked.

"I want nothing to do with him. I want to be his replacement."

"Wait...that voice." Sammy looked suspicious. "It sounds...awfully familiar!"

"You finally caught on?"

Amy didn't even say a word, she just leaned on the wall, waiting for it to be all over.

"There's only one person you can be! Topher!" she removed the hood, revealing it being Topher.

"Aw, come on!" he said. "So lame!"

"Give Chris back, Topher! You weren't let into the season, so get off the Island!"

"You don't get it, do you, Samey?"

"It's...Sammy!"

"You don't get it, do you, SAMEY?"

"I do get it!"

"Clearly you don't." he backed off. "Now, I've gotta set up something, can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Okay?"

He ran off into the distance of the cave as stuff were starting to get set up, a bunch of clinking noises and a cat scream was heard, and a cat passed right in front of all three of them.

"OKAY, YOU CAN COME HUNT ME DOWN NOW!" Topher eventually told them.

The three of them all rushed over then, and came to a huge puzzle. "Aw, really!"

"What's a Total Drama Episode without Drama and a Challenge?"

Chris sat in the chair at the other end. "Good...point..."

"See, I've even got the knowledge of being a host!" Topher laughed. "Now, if you want to get to me, you're gonna need to get through this puzzle, first! Mind if I explain it?"

Amy looked at Topher. "That'd be very-"

"TOO BAD! Figure it out yourself!"

There are a bunch of different colored tiles on the ground. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Orange, Purple and Pink.

"This...feels awfully familiar." Trent stated.

"True, it is a very familiar thing isn't it?" Topher looked at them. "Oh, and did I say you have a time limit and it already started?"

Trent, Sammy and Amy all ran into the puzzle right away.

Trent stepped on a pink tile first and nothing happened, then went onto a yellow one and got electrocuted. "AHH!"

Sammy went onto a purple tile and slipped onto a pink tile, tried to go on a red tile but couldn't. "Huh?"

Amy went on an Orange tile, then into a blue tile and fell in water. "Crud! Are you joking me?" and she got bit by something. "HEY! I think I got bit by a Piranha!"

Topher laughed and watched them suffer. "HAHAHAHA! This is SO much more entertaining than I thought! Hurry up, though, you've got 30 seconds left."

Sammy entered a green tile and a bunny came out. "Awww...a bunny?"

The bunny jumped at Sammy and tackled her, making her fall onto a yellow tile and getting electrocuted.

"OH GOSH, I've got to keep this in my memories!" Topher grabbed his phone. "Hold still! I've gotta catch that again! Mind starting that over?"

Dawn arrived into the room. "There's Chris! And Topher is making them do a crazy puzzle!"

Noah looked at them and rolled his eyes. "If only Sam were here, he'd probably get through this so easily.

Dawn grabbed a rock. "Hold on...I see a switch at the other side of the room, if I can aim the rock properly, I can probably flick it back!"

Trent fell into a blue tile and into the water, a yellow tile was right beside it, so he got electrocuted. "AHHHH!"

Cody poked Dawn. "You should hurry! They're struggling there!"

Amy was trying to get rid of the Piranha on her butt, then Sammy accidentally fell onto her.

"Sorry!"

Amy grabbed the Piranha and put it in Sammy's hair. "YOU TAKE IT!"

"NO!" she placed it back in the water.

Dawn shot the rock.

Topher laughed. "Time's up!", then he saw the rock coming and crouched down to evade it. "Woah, watch your throws!"

The rock hit the switch and the whole puzzle disabled, and turned gray.

Topher looked at everyone. "Uh...oops...this...haha."

Amy glared at Topher. "I believe this guy should get the smack of shame, who agrees?"

Everyone nods.

Chris looked at everyone and smiled.

Topher banged his arms on the sphere. "COME ON! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TOPHER'S TIME TO SHINE! I'LL BE BACK MCLEAN! I'LL BE BACK!"

Chris looked at everyone. "Soooo, I don't think this is enough punishment, what do you people think?"

"No." Chef chuckled. "Before that, let's give him one...great...meal."

Topher shrugged. "I promise! I won't do this again! Let me be on the show, let me host an episode, let me be an intern! SOMETHING!"

"Get your own Reality TV Show!" Chris laughed.

Topher received a really disgusting plate of...something from Chef. "What is this?"

"You have to eat it before we launch you!" Chris looked very serious.

"NO WAY!"

"Rather stay in there forever?"

"Yes..."

"Suit yourself!" Chris looked at Chef. "Mind grabbing his phone?"

Chef laughed. "Sure thing."

Topher was texting, suddenly, Chef opened the top of the sphere and put a claw in it and took the phone away.

"WOAH! NO FAIR!"

"Totally fair! And if you want your phone back, you'll get it!"

"Then give it-"

"Back at the end of the season if you NEVER come back!"

Topher looked at the plate. "Is it...too late?"

"No. You can. But the second you step foot on the Island again, you're a goner forever."

Topher nodded. "Okay, okay." he took a bite out of the dish and his face turned green. "Oh...god...what is this?"

"Giving in, huh?" Chris laughed. "Well, looks like you failed!"

"Atleast give me my phone!"

Chris threw his phone in the sphere.

"Thanks!"

And the sphere got smacked by the huge wooden plank, flicking Topher in the air before he could grab it from the floor of the sphere. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Well, well." Chris looked at everyone. "Thanks for the save, guys. I really owe you one!"

"So..." Amy started. "Are there any winners today for who did a better job saving you?"

Chris nodded. "Today, there will be no elimination! But because most people from the Mystical Mooses did something, they win today's...event?"

They cheered.

"And now, it closes up the episode. Now that Topher is gone and won't be coming back anytime soon, who will be the next contestant out? Who will get the million dollars? Is it too late to ask the question? It is! Find out who will be out next on the next episode of...TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION!"


	6. Episode 06 - Smoothie Criminal

Chris stood at the dock, looking at the camera in front of him with a smile. "Hello, campers, welcome back to Total Drama Redemption! Last time, someone got kidnapped by Topher *coughnotmentioninganynamesbecauseit'sembarrassingcough* and campers needed to retrieve that person *coughstillnotsayingnamescough*. So fortunately for them, this wasn't an elimination challenge. So now today, we're back."

Cody walked up to Chris. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yes, Cody? Can't you see I'm trying to start off the episode."

"There's been some weird stuff going on around here, I'm not sure what to do with it all."

"Weird like what? There's nothing weird besides you interrupting me."

Cody sighed. "Sorry, Chris..."

"Who will be the next one going home? Who won't? All a bunch of lovely questions all of you can ask yourself as we return back from a loooong break on TOTAL...DRAMA...REDEMPTION!"

Cody walks off. "I still don't know why you chose that lame title."

With the Bladed Beavers, Tyler was terrifyingly looking at the wall in front of him. "You guys!"

Anne-Maria looked irritated. "Tyler, Tyler, what could ya' be bargaining about NOW?"

"There are markings...ON THAT WALL!"

Anne-Maria pushed him aside. "Get outta da' way!" she looked at the wall. "Are ya' sure you didn't write any of this in ya' sleep?"

"Yes, I'm certain!"

Trent looked a bit concerned. "I still don't get why these writings keep coming in all the time!"

Katie looked frightened at the wall in front of her. "It's saying something about Sadie! What could any of this possibly mean!?"

"I don't know, but I hate it!" Tyler rushed off. "I'll be elsewhere!"

Trent waved. "Alright. Catch you later."

Anne-Maria looked at the rest. "This happens to commonly it's disturbingly annoying." she looked back at the wall. "Hey, that wasn't there before!" she reads what it says. "WHAT? YOU THINK MY HAIR IS UGLY!?"

Trent facepalmed. "There is no way this could even be possible. How can anyone have the time to even write any of this."

Anne-Maria punched the wall and broke it a little. "I'm gonna get to the bottom a' this!"

Katie sighed a bit. "Guys. Maybe we're just hallucinating."

"Yeah," Trent started. "But this hallucination seems anything but fake!"

"You think?" Katie shivered, looking back at the wall. "Writings keep appearing everywhere!"

Anne-Maria went out of the cabin and Jasmine looked at her leave. "You know, perhaps it is. We never know."

"Yeah, it could potentially be...but nobody can guarantee." Trent looked at the writings. "It seems to read our minds or something."

Jasmine looked down. "I guess it's a bit worrying. It's almost as if we're cursed or something."

"Cursed..." Trent whispered.

 **Trent's Confessional**

"Cursed...doesn't that seem...familiar?"

And with the Mystical Mooses, Cody walked back into the large building and looked at the rest. "Chris literally has no idea."

B nodded, grabbed his black board he randomly pulled out of nowhere, only to use for this precise scene of the season and never to be used in the history of Total Drama ever again.

"You know...I have a feeling someone must know about all this. Most importantly, WHO is behind this?"

A voice came to Cody from behind. "Or 'what' is behind it all, you may mean."

"You do know, don't you. Dawn?" Cody asked her.

But Dawn wasn't there.

B looked around confused, then to Cody.

"I could swear I heard Dawn for a moment."

Ella walked to them. "I didn't hear Dawn."

"Was it you who said that?"

"Said what?"

"Nevermind."

 **Cody's Confessional**

"I swear, it is either I'm going crazy or Dawn must've actually said that!"

 **Dawn's Confessional**

"I do know what's going on. It's pretty scary and I want to tell them, but I'm afraid either I'll be taken for a fool or then everyone will be terrified. But instead, I'll tell you guys. It's not someone, it's something, the Island. Chris held the competition on Bo-"

 **Dawn's confessional was cut off and Chris was there now.**

"This confessional needed to be cut off early due to massive drama spoilers ahead. Viewer's discretion is advised."

Amy looked at Sammy in disappointment. They had been staring at eachother for th4e passed hour and Amy certainly wasn't happy, Sammy tried to not look frightened, glaring right back at her. Amy blinked and Sammy blinked, too.

"You know what, Samey, I am sick of you!"

"I've been sick of you longer than you've been sick of me!"

"I've been sick of you since you were born."

"I've been sick of you since YOU were born!"

"I was born before you, Samey!"

"That's the point."

Beardo walked up to them with a smile, Amy looked at Beardo mad and Sammy waved at him.

"Why don't you two just chill out a bit? Like...come on."

"SAMEY is being a big jerk!"

"No, I wasn't."

"You were saying things that don't even make any sense."

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!"

Beardo pat them both on the back. "Girls, girls, sometimes you need to learn to love eachother."

Sammy crossed her arms. "I won't until she learns to be nice to me."

Amy pretended to act hurt. "Oh my gosh, Samey, that hurts my feelings so! How could you say something like that!" and with all her might, she cried fake tears."

Beardo looked at Sammy and shook his head in disbelief. Then he left. "You certainly should, Samey." he coughed, did an engine sound and departed making car sounds.

Amy smirked to Sammy.

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"Soon enough! SOON ENOUGH! If only Jasmine were still on my team, I'd be COMPLETELY fine!"

 **Amy's Confessional**

"I know Samey did 'Googley Eyes' at Trent the other day. I'm so ticked off! There's no way that dork will ever get a boyfriend, ever!"

 **Sammy's Confessional**

"I'm trying to keep it in but I'm gonna snap! I heard Dawn say we'd be fine eventually but I don't see it happening, Dawn!"

 **Amy's Confessional**

"I can't believe she hasn't been voted off yet. It's all because of Trent! That...guy. I bet he's got something to do behind all this. So let's see my list of people to vote off...Dawn, Trent, Samey..." taking a brief pause, she gulped. "Heath-no, she's not in the season. But Harold is another for sure."

Harold was tidying his bed and Amy walked up. "So Harold..."

Harold smiled. "You came to talk to lonely old me?"

"No, I came to use you only to end up secretly betraying you later on."

Harold looked at Amy.

Amy looked at Harold.

"Go on."

Chris blew a whistle from right outside.

Cricket sounds were heard.

Chris looked down at his non-existent watch, then back up. "I told them the challenge was now, where are they?"

Chef pointed behind Chris, everyone stood there.

"Hello there, campers!"

Chef grabbed a few maps.'

"Today's challenge will not happen on this Island! It'll happen elsewhere! This Island will not be used today."

"Finally!" Cody sighed in relief. "We won't need to be here anymore."

"For the first part of the challenge! The first part will require team work, the second...will also require team work. So, basically, teamwork!"

"Get on with it!" Amy told Chris.

"First thing's first, Chef will give you these maps and you need to head to the given Island. You will need to work in teams of 2"

"But...we're 19 people." Brick told him. "And the other team are at a one man advantage!"

"That means you will need to group up with someone else to make one group of 3."

"Fair enough." Brick said. "When do we begin?"

"First up, there are certain fruits on the many Islands around here, you will need to bring them back and make a smoothie out of them!"

"For us?" Ella's eyes sparkled.

"No, for moi...because some guy called Jimmy came in and stole all my smoothies. So I thought this was a perfect time to redeem them all and make you guys do it FOR me!"

Everyone yelled in anger.

"But the winning team MIGHT get to drink their smoothies!"

Everyone cheered as sarcastically as possible, and Noah did the best sarcastic cheer.

"Now, grab a few little boats from the side and row all the way to those Islands you're given. But first, group up together."

The groupings were all in place after a short while, Eva, Izzy and Noah were together, Anne-Maria and Brick, Jasmine and Trent, Tyler and Katie, then Ella and DJ, Beth and Harold, Cody and Dawn, Sammy and B and finally, Amy and Beardo.

"Alright! Now get those fruits and make me smoothies-uh-yourself smoothies!"

Eva, Izzy and Noah departed, Anne-Maria and Brick followed.

Eva was paddling with both paddles.

"So...where to?" Noah asked Izzy.

Izzy looked at the map. "Uh...I think we're headed...north?"

"So this way?" Eva asked

"No, I'm pretty sure north is behind!" Izzy told her.

"With you guiding us, I think we need the brains on this instead." Noah looked carefully. "Maybe this way?"

Eva facepalmed. "Does anyone have a compass?"

Anne-Maria paddled along with Brick. "Come on, get good at this, Bricky boy!"

Brick looked at her. "I'm trying my best. Patience! I'm not gonna go 50km per hour."

"Atleast don't be such a slow poke."

 **Brick's Confessional**

"Why did I agree to do this with her?"

Jasmine and Trent observed the map. "I believe we take..." Jasmine looked ahead. "This way two Islands and then one to the left, that should be it."

"Great, let's quickly head there!" Trent grabbed a paddle. "It's great to see someone who isn't that crazy on the team."

Jasmine nodded, then grabbed a paddle, too.

Tyler tripped onto the boat. "Ow!"

Katie sat down, bored. "So what's next?"

"We head off! The Island right in front of us should be it!"

DJ got up on the boat and grabbed Ella's hand, helping her up with a smile.

 **Ella's Confessional**

"When DJ grabbed my hand...I think my heart started to race. I don't know why."...she sighed. "No, I know why."

 **DJ's Confessional**

"I feel like a whole new person now. I don't know how, but it's happening. It feels great!"...he sighed. "No, I know why."

Ella grabbed a paddle, DJ grabbed the other, and they started to paddle-then they get splashed.

Amy chuckled, Beardo had thrown the boat into the water, which caused the splash.

Ella glared at Amy and Beardo. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing, just getting Beardo a little push in motivation." she looked at him. "Nice work Beardo!"

Beardo nodded and stretched.

DJ sighed. "It's alright, Ella, let's go."

Beth was on a boat with Harold, looking up ahead. "Alright! I think the Island should be there soon! Think so, Harold?

Harold nodded. "Very likely."

Beth looked around. "It's kinda boring around, now."

"I know. So let's get to the Island quickly. Start paddling!"

"Oh right!" she grabs a paddle. "Okay."

Cody rode on a boat with Dawn, at the side of Dawn, he paddled and so did Dawn.

"Hey...Dawn...I heard something earlier."

"You heard what?" she turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard your voice and I don't know if I am going crazy or something because I turned around and you disappeared."

"Disappeared? Well I wasn't there? It couldn't have been me." she looked a bit worried.

"I don't know. It's because...I don't really know you well, but I know for a fact that this felt weird. I was sure it was you who said the thing I heard."

"It depends, because I was not in the cabin most of the morning. I was out."

Cody shook his head. "Okay..." he turned to face forward. "How much longer will it take until we're at the Island?"

"About 2 minutes. The Island really isn't that far."

Sammy got up on the boat with B, then B grabbed a paddle and gave one to her.

Sammy smiled. "Thanks B."

B did a thumbs up and started to paddle, and Sammy did as well.

"Say, B, is there a reason you don't talk at all?"

B looked at Sammy, shaking his head to sides.

"You don't want to? Is it because the producers labeled you as a silent genius, then you decided to stereotype it?"

B looked a bit creeped out, but nodded anyways.

"Very well...I just don't get how I'm still in right now with how my sister is treating me."

B lifted his elbows, a bit sad.

"Well, there should probably be something I can do to change Amy's mind. She keeps picking on me and it's really...really tiring me."

B nodded, then paddled a bit more.

"I guess it's just so tough to think positive in hard times. Do you feel me?"

B looked at Sammy with a bit of a pout face.

"Yeah...if only my sister could just-" B interrupted Sammy's sentence, taking her paddle and handing it to her, looking a bit annoyed.

Sammy gulped. "I'm so sorry. I forgot!" she started to paddle with B.

Izzy looked the map, confused. "Shouldn't we have reached the Island by now?"

Noah sighed. "Let me see that, already!" he grabbed the map. "Izzy, you're not reading it right. We went the complete wrong way!"

Eva groaned. "WHAT?"

Izzy sighed. "Sorry about that."

"You read it upside down, so we're so close to the other side of the Island, we should head back already!"

Eva turned the boat around and went at high speed the other way. "Let's get to it now!"

Trent got off the boat and looked all around. "Here we are! We got the right Island, right?"

Jasmine nodded. "So right. Which means near the center should be that fruit we're looking for!"

"Come on, let's get there as quick as possible!"

"Righto!" Jasmine ran into the forest, followed by Trent.

Amy stopped at an Island, got off with Beardo and stretched. "You did good at this."

Beardo looked a bit exhausted. "I did nearly everything."

"I did do something."

"You complained about Samey?"

"Yeah...and something else."

"Yelled."

"...I'm sure I did something else, didn't I?"

"You held the map as I led us here."

"There! Now let's get that fruit, Beardo!"

 **Beardo's Confessional**

"Amy is kinda bossy and doesn't seem like the person who'd do dirty work. I'm starting to ask myself if Samey is really the bad one here."

 **Amy's Confessional**

"If I'm gonna get Samey out, Beardo needs to be on my side, so helping him help me is the best way to go."

Ella and DJ arrived to the Island on their map, both of them got out and grabbed a basket.

"Let's get that fruit!" DJ walked on.

Dawn and Cody got off at their Island and looked at the scenery.

"Gosh, it looks fantastic here!"

"Indeed it does." Dawn closed her eyes for a moment. "Now I believe the Island isn't so big, we should find the fruit without much hassle."

Cody nodded, then started running alongside Dawn.

Tyler and Katie paddled in the middle of the water, almost at their Island.

"Come on, Tyler! We're close!"

Tyler paddled a bit quicker, but suddenly, his paddle was gone out of his hands. "Katie! My paddle is gone!"

Katie looked back. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tyler gasped. "I don't know where they went."

Katie shivered. "Tyler, behind you!"

"What?" Tyler turned behind him.

There was a crocodile there, smirking at them.

Tyler looked frightened, but then kept a straight face and did finger guns. "Heya there, Mr. Croco!"

The crocodile slamed against their boat, making Katie drop her paddle too.

"Tyler! Quick! Paddle with your hands!"

Tyler jumped into the water and swam away.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she told him.

The crocodile lifted the boat in the air and slammed it far away, making Katie hit a tree up ahead on the Island, then she fell and the boat fell beside her.

Tyler got to the Island, then went to get Katie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...fine." she gets up. "Let's get it over with, now."

Sammy got off at the Island, and B followed.

"So, we're here, now, B. Where to?"

B looked around, then pointed a direction, then walked there.

"Okay." Sammy followed him.

Beth got off the boat and walked onto the Island. "Heh, this place looks so sweet, doesn't it?"

Harold got off after her, too. "Okay. Now where's that fruit?"

Beth I dunno, maybe somewhere in the Island. We should go look for it, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, that's what we need to win, after all." Harold walked off, and Beth went with him.

Anne-Maria and Brick got to an Island, then went off in.

"If ya' see a sign of a fruit, tell me."

"Got it." he looked left to right.

"I think I found it." Anne-Maria looked up into a tree and saw something yellow sticking out of leaves.

"That must be it! Lemme get it!" he jumped up and pulled it down, unfortunately...it wasn't a banana.

It was a snake.

Brick looked expressionless. "Should've seen that one coming."

Eva, Izzy and Noah arrive to an Island, the Island marked on their map.

"Cool!" Izzy looked at it. "Looks like we've already made it!"

Noah looked ahead. "I think I see the fruit, too!"

Eva looked at Noah. "Already?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, right there!" points to something orange-looking.

"Cool! Score for Escope!" Izzy paddled faster. "COME ON EVA!"

Eva paddle quicker too.

Noah got off once they arrived to the Island. "Okay. Help me out here, we're gonna need more than enough."

"More?" Eva asked.

"Do you want to eat Chef's bad cooking or fruits?"

"I'd rather about anything."

"Thought so, get Mangos, I'll get Oranges."

"Both are here? Cool!" Izzy looked at them. "Can I eat one?"

"Not now, let's wait until this is over with."

"Sure." Izzy nodded.

Dawn pulled down a few Strawberries from bushes. "Alright Cody, I got a bunch here!"

Cody looked at Dawn. "I got a fair amount of Bananas to go with them."

"A Strawberry and Banana Smoothie. It's wonderful! I just hope Chris won't get to drink these, it'd be a shame for us."

Cody nodded. "I'm sure it was just a joke."

"I hope so." Dawn walked off to the boat. "Let's get back now, we could have a chance of being the first ones there."

"Sure thing!" Cody followed Dawn.

Amy walked alongside Beardo, looking at the trees around, bored.

"Ugh...can this seriously not feel any more boring?"

"What?" Beardo asked her.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to myself."

"Alright." Beardo looked ahead.

"It's as if...something is missing right now."

"Is it the fact I'm not making any sound effects, I can do it if you want me to."

"Please don't."

Beardo proceeds to making a horn sound effect anyways.

"S-s-s-s-s-stooooop!"

Beardo chuckled. "Is it the fact you aren't being a selfish sister towards Samey?"

"Samey? That can't be it!"

"You godda admit that you love to hate her."

"I don't!"

"Tell me one time you two got along."

Amy took a long pause. "There was that time...at the mall. We went to the mall together...and..." she gulped. "I pushed her into the fountain and told the people who worked there she was trying to steal the coins in that fountain." she shut her mouth.

"Woaaaah, harsh." he did a falling soundeffect.

"Shut your trap Beardo!"

 **Amy's Confessional**

"This is going along very well."

Beardo coughed. "I'm starting to smell suspicion in here. Lies."

"You think."

"I'm starting to think maybe Samey isn't in the wrong, here."

"Look, she gave me an apple last season and tried to get me eliminated, she did so many more things to me than I did to her!"

"So she did?"

"She did indeed. She once tried to embarrass me in school and make me do things I didn't want to do."

"Like...?"

"Like...like...like drawing a house?"

Beardo gasped.

"Yeah! And I can't draw well. I've embarrassed myself way too much because of that. I eventually got back my fame, though."

"That's bad."

"I know right, why would she do something like that?"

"No, I mean you." Beardo left. "Give me a good reason why I should trust you and I will. Until then, I'm neutral against both of you."

Amy growled.

 **Amy's Confessional**

"This has gone off for far enough! I'm gonna get Beardo to believe me if it's the last thing I do!"

 **Beardo's Confessional**

"Not buying what she's saying."

Ella grabbed onto a tree. "Okay...let's give this a try, shall we."

DJ nodded in seriousness, then lifted Ella up a bit. "Alright, it's as high as I can get you. Try climbing to those apples!"

Ella tried to pull herself up towards them, then started slipping down.

DJ grabbed onto her in time, then brought her back up. "Alright. Don't worry, I got you!"

 **Ella's Confessional**

Ella blushed. "How sweet!"

Ella then was able to climb up high enough to reach the branch with the fruits. "Got it!"

DJ held a basket. "Now drop some in here!"

Ella shook the branch, dropping a whole bunch of apples down into the basket.

"This should do! Come on, we've godda get back."

 **DJ's Confessional**

"The way she shoot those apples out of the tree really fascinated me. She also helped me with my fears the same way, too. I wonder...would she like me?"

Sammy and B found a tree with a bunch of different berries in it. "Nice!" the only person who could talk out of both of them said. "This is what we needed!"

B nodded, then pulled out the basket.

"Yeah, I could put them in and you hold it." she then started to grab them, one by one, placing them in.

B looked at Sammy, a little impatient, then pulled Sammy back.

"What?"

B pointed to the basket, then to her, then he pointed to himself and to the bush.

"You want to put the berries?"

B nodded.

"Go for it!"

B grabbed the bush, then shook it to make all of the berries fall out.

Sammy looked at them fall. "Well...I didn't think of that."

The basket was filled up within 20 seconds.

"Heh, that's great!"

B pat her head, then grabbed the basket and went off.

Eva got off the boat once it arrived back to the main Island. "Alright, girls, let's get to it!"

Noah rushed in. "I'm a guy!"

Izzy laughed. "You sure about that?"

Noah looked at the blenders. "Okay. So we use the red ones and the other team uses the blue ones."

Eva looked towards their boat. "I think I forgot something."

Izzy go right ahead, Eva, we'll be waiting.

Eva smirked and left towards the boat.

 **Eva's Confessional**

"Finding a way to sabotage this challenge for the other team was hard, but this'll work!"

Eva looked into one of the opposing team's blenders while Noah and Izzy weren't looking, then found a battery holder in it. She took the batteries out and put it in her pockets, took another odd-looking kind of battery, then placed them in, and left the blender as it looked before.

 **Eva's Confessional**

"Brilliant! I can't wait to see the look on the other team's face once they see their machine might be broken." she hid a chuckle behind her hands. "This'll be great."

Dawn and Cody got back to the Island at last. "There we go, we're second!" Dawn told him. "Come on, let's use the middle blender!" she ran towards it, Cody followed.

Eva looked at the two with a smirk, yet they weren't paying attention to her as she was far away.

"Hey, Eva?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Eva asked.

"What did you pick up from the boat?"

"Does it honestly matter?" Eva replied.

"It does to me, why are you answering so rudely?"

"Sorry. I went to get my dignity, can't forget that, can't you?"

"That's a joke, right?" Noah asked Eva.

"Does it look like a joke?" Eva asked in reply.

"She's always serious, remember, Noah?" Izzy told him.

"How was I supposed to know?" Noah asked Izzy.

"Will you two quit it?"

Dawn asked from afar. "What are you guys fighting about?"

Cody asked them as well. "Can't you get along?"

"I don't know," Eva turned to her teammates. "can we?"

"Who would I be to know?" Noah asked.

"Aren't you the smart one?" Eva asked.

Chris walked up. "What's going on with all of you?"

"Where did you come from!?" Eva asked him.

"My cabin, why?" Chris replied.

"Fair point, how did I not guess that?"

Ella and DJ make it back to the Island at last. Ella gets off the boat and asks. "What's all the complaining for, guys?"

DJ agreed. "We could hear y'all from half a mile away, or was it half, I can't remember?"

Eva looked at them. "Where did you two come from?"

"We just got off our boat and brought fruits, is there any reason to ask?" Ella returned the question.

Noah jumped in. "Guys, can we all stop asking questions?"

"Can you stop asking us to stop asking questions?" Eva asked him.

"Can you stop stopping me from doing all this?"

Dawn sighed. "Is there even a point to all this?"

DJ walked up to them. "You two got here before us?"

"We did." Cody replied. "Want to know what the best part is?"

"What?" DJ asked.

"We get to make a Strawberry and Banana smoothie, wanna see?"

"Sure?" Ella answered for DJ.

Cody showed them their fruits. "If I can't drink this, it'll be the most miserable day of my life. I love Strawberry and Banana Smoothie, I mean who doesn't?"

"That's cool! Think I could have some if you have any to spare, bro?" DJ answered.

"Sure thing, why wouldn't I do it for a good buddy like you?" Cody told him.

Eva walked in and slammed her fist on the table. "Can you guys STOP with all those questions, we're gonna run out of screen time because of you, is that really what you want?"

They looked at eachother, nodding. "Can we keep the subject for later, then?" Cody asked.

Anne-Maria looked up into a tree and found a tree with a bunch of coconuts. "Here!"

Brick went up into a tree to get them. "Alright! I'll get them!" he reached out for one of them.

Anne-Maria looked worried for a bit. "Hold on...coconuts don't grow in this kind of tree."

Brick screamed in pain.

"Porcupines, should've known.

Brick got down with his hand a bit bruised. "I'll be fine. It's just a little scratch, let's go!" he turned around, revealing the porcupine on his back.

The porcupine smiled at Anne-Maria.

Anne-Maria waved at the porcupine awkwardly.

Brick screamed in pain again.

"This is gonna be a looooong day." she told herself.

Trent jumped back into the boat with Jasmine and a bunch of coconuts taken from a palm tree. "Alright!" Trent told her. "Now, let's get back to the main Island!"

Beth pulled off a few fruits from off a tree and put them in her basket. "Harold, you almost done?"

Harold can be seen looking at a Wasp in a combat stance. "Fight me if you may, but I am special martial artist and I'm stronger than you would think I am!"

The Wasp stings him on the nose.

"AHHHH, MY FACE! MY DECENTLY ALRIGHT NERDY LOOKING FACE!" he falls over.

Beth looked at him. "You okay, Harold?"

"No!"

"Okay."

"BETH!"

"You're over dramatic sometimes, but that's okay, because this is Total Drama after all."

Tyler and Katie finally found a place with a bunch of fruits they could bring back. They grabbed a bunch fruits from a bush.

"Okay, let's pick them all up..." Katie grabbed a bug by accident. "EW!"

"Watch out, Katie, there could be bugs."

"COULD be?"

Amy went up on Beardo's shoulders. "Alright, soon enough, I'll be able to reach them!"

Beardo looked at her "Hopefully."

Amy grabbed onto a few of them. "Alright. Good."

Anne-Maria grabbed onto a bunch of fruits. "This time, I'm doing it so you don't hurt yourself!"

Brick nodded. "Okay!"

Noah picked up their smoothie. "Alright! We're done!"

Dawn lifted hers. "Second!"

DJ was mixing up the fruits for his and Ella's smoothie. "Almost done!"

Sammy and B started to mix the fruits up. "Alright! We're catching up!"

Jasmine and Trent placed a few fruits at a time.

"This wasn't that tough." Trent thought to himself.

"Maybe not, but we're short a team right now. Anne-Maria is still gone with Brick." Jasmine told him.

"Oh no!"

Tyler and Katie arrived on their boat as Beth and Harold placed their fruits down on their table.

Harold looked at Beth. "I'll place the fruits, you wait a minute, okay?"

Beth nodded. "Gotcha!" she grabbed a fruit and placed it in.

Tyler put all their fruits on the table. "Let's do this!"

Katie nodded to Tyler. "We should!"

Amy went onto the boat. "Okay. Now we've godda get back. Come on Beardo!"

Beardo jumped on with Amy. "Yep, let's go!"

Anne-Maria and Brick jumped into their boat and paddled back.

"Come on, Brick!" she told him. "Let's hurry so we don't lose this!"

Chris looked at everyone making the smoothies. "This could seem like a close call! Both teams are missing a team, they are still on their way back or something. Who will win and who will fall? That is the question on everyone's minds."

Amy looked at Beardo. "Come on!"

Beardo looked at Amy. "I am doing it!"

Anne-Maria and Brick were catching up not far behind them.

Beardo grabbed Amy's paddle. "You know what, let me handle this!" he used both of them.

Amy sat back and stretched. "That's more like it."

Anne-Maria swooped passed them. "See ya later suckers!"

Beardo smirked, then went a bit quicker.

Anne-Maria looked completely relaxed until suddenly, a thunderstorm could be heard. She shivered, then covered her head. "AHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!"

Beardo then passed Anne-Maria at high speed. "See ya later!"

"There ain't no thunda' storm! Beardo did that!"

Brick looked at her. "Come on Anne-Maria, stop trying to look like a model and let's just get to the end!"

Both teams paddled back, then get onto their blenders, while all the other teams were done except for Harold and Beth.

They were nearly done putting all the fruits in.

"And, soon we can start it up!" Beth said.

Harold looked around. "The other teams got here! Quick!"

Dawn looked at the rest. "I'm a little worried. I don't think this is going to end up well.

"You shouldn't be paranoid." Cody told her.

"You sure?" she asked.

Amy and Beardo shoved all their fruits in the blender, Anne-Maria and Brick did the same, they both started it up.

Beth looked at the rest. "Harold! They're ahead of us!"

Harold shoved all the fruits in. "QUiCK!"

Eva watched them with such a glorious facial expression.

Beth looked at the buttons. "Let's put it full power!"

Harold looked. "Full power? That usually makes the blender go crazy."

Beth clicked it. "It's the only chance we've got, Harold!"

Harold nodded.

Eva watched intensly.

The blender started to shake like crazy.

"What's going on!?" Beth asked.

"This is seriously not normal!" Harold told her.

The entire blender leaped out of the table and into the sky.

Beth sighed. "Woah...that was extremely crazy."

In the sky, the blender blew up and fruit pieces flew everywhere.

"Noooo..." Harold looked down. "Curses!"

Chris walked up to them. "Woah, guys, that was AWESOME!"

Beth smiled. "Really?"

"Totally, we didn't see much like this on the show."

"Does that mean-" Beth started. "Does that mean we won?"

"Nope, you lost."

Beth pouted. "Aw...darn."

Cody sighed. "Does that mean we don't get the Strawberry Smoothie?"

"Nope!" Chris told him. The other team doesn't, either!"

Tyler groaned. "AWWWW!"

Chris laughed. "Mystical Mooses, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight!"

 **~Elimination Ceremony~**

Chris held two last marshmallows on this plate. "This comes to no surprise."

Harold, Amy and Beth were the last three sitting down.

"Now, the votes however, did surprise me a little tiny bit."

"Am I out? I don't want to be!" Harold told him.

"0 votes for you, Harold."

Harold grabbed a marshmallow. "That's great!

"And now, it comes to this. Amy vs Beth!"

Amy glared at Beth.

"Wait, why am I at risk?"

Chris facepalmed. "I hate to go over this every single elimination ceremony." he breathed in. "Amy, you didn't exactly help Beardo out so much. You most were bossy or just motivating."

"That's true, but everyone needs motivation, don't we?"

"That's true." Harold agreed.

"And Beth, that...thing you did with the blender was spectacular! I wish you could do it again!"

"I can do it next episode!"

"No you can't, you got beaten to a 6 to 4 vote! You're out!"

"WHAT!?" she said.

Cody sighed.

At the smack of shame, Beth stood in her Sphere, looking outside at everyone else. "I'm really sorry, guys. It wasn't intentional."

Eva stood behind a rock in the distance. "Beth's out, huh?...This might be going better than I expected."

Dawn jumped a bit, then turned back, but she didn't see anything..."Hmm..."

Beth looked down. "I hope you don't hate me, guys!"

"Not necessarily!" Beardo told her. "We just seriously had nearly no other option."

Beth nodded. "I just wanna tell you guys, remember back in season 1, how I got eliminated?

"What?" Cody asked. "How again?"

"That artifact, I took a walk around and I-" and then she got smacked and flew into the air.

Chris laughs. "How do I miss interrupting people in the middle of their sentences. Anywho, who will be the next contestant taking the Sphere of Shame? Is this all the questions we have for today. Precisely, because we're nearly a thousand words over what is usually in this story. Find out the more questions next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, REEEEEEDEMPTION!"

Cody yells "I STILL DON'T GET WHY IT'S NAMED THIS WAY!"

 **Dawn: Beth**

 **Cody: Beth**

 **Ella: Amy**

 **DJ: Beth**

 **Sammy: Amy**

 **B: Beth**

 **Beth: Amy**

 **Harold: Amy**

 **Amy: Beth**

 **Beardo: Beth**


End file.
